


【翻译】参孙与大利拉

by Ortensia1889



Series: Hellsing Translations [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortensia1889/pseuds/Ortensia1889
Summary: 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/40130原作者：Crystalwren译者：Ortensia1889 （千重雪）可谁都在把所爱的杀死，你不妨听听每人的方式，有人使用恶毒的尖眼，有人使用阿谀的巧言，懦夫使用轻轻的一吻，勇汉使用尖利的刀刃！
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Walter Dornez, Walter Dornez/Integra Hellsing
Series: Hellsing Translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Delilah I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们剃光了她的头发。她美丽的，长长的金发。

他们剃光了她的头发。她美丽的，长长的金发。

确实，她看起来有点儿像圣经中的参孙。她的力量随着她的头发消失了。她头上满是柔软的黄色绒毛，除了缝线疤痕上长出奇异的白色簇状绒毛的地方。

（“我可以，”他说，“握您的手吗？”）

她褐色的皮肤变成了不健康的黄褐色。她像冰川一样发蓝的眼睛呆滞而空虚。她的嘴角松弛。有时她流口水。她从不说话。可怜的因特古拉。

（他检查导管，每个手腕一个，然后拿起剪刀，开始给她剪指甲。小心翼翼地，以免伤到她。）

新的皇家国教骑士团的负责人是个愚蠢的小伙子，在他取代或试图取代因特古拉之前从未见过吸血鬼。他从书籍和秘报中学到了一切。他认为杀死怪物的生意是残酷而野蛮的。每当他认为沃尔特没有听着时，他就称因特古拉为“口水女狂人”。阿鲁卡德非常高兴能在任何可能的机会恐吓这个无知的男孩。

（他将边缘往下压，将指尖浸入一碗温水中以清除残留物。一小口唾液滴在她的下巴上，他用护士提供的围嘴擦干。 ）

他的因特古拉。他的指挥官。他的小女孩。他没能保护她，所以她的头骨裂开了，她的神志也裂开了。新的范海辛在护理和护士方面不遗余力，但是沃尔特知道他自己可以做得更好。他履行了作为该组织成员的职责，但他不再是管家。那个小混球可以喝他自己该死的茶，此外，还必须有人照顾大小姐。雇用的护工总是陷入麻烦，喃喃地拍打着蝙蝠和蜈蚣，抱怨在意想不到的地方出现了眼球。他们照顾因特古拉，就像她是个白痴或者婴儿一样。 阿鲁卡德向他们呲牙咧嘴。

（他解开围兜。“请原谅，伊特古拉女爵，”他开始解开她衬衫的纽扣。）

这些天很难获得好的帮助。他强忍着不要把他们用钢线切成碎片，将其遗留给房屋工作人员清理。

（她没穿胸罩，如果她不走动的话，不要在她身上穿上一件衣服。他将毛巾盖在她的躯干和手臂下方，不时暂停以在水中漂洗布。她失去了原本肌肉却变得无济于事的柔和。）

因特古拉。因特古拉 文斯歌德 法尔布克 范海辛。多么荣耀的头衔！

（阿鲁卡德站在他身后。）

可怜的因特古拉。可怜的小女孩。他的小宝贝儿。仔细想想，她实际上是他的女儿。

（吸血鬼将布从沃尔特的手中拉出，将他拖到一边。沃尔特再次检查导管，并在小软管中充满液体。阿鲁卡德将因特古拉的头向后倾斜，以便他可以洗她的喉咙。他的将毛巾拖了下她的锁骨和胸骨。当他到达乳房时，他弄掉了湿布。沃尔特迅速将其取回，以免弄脏她的裤子。）

毫无疑问，不久之后她又会重新找回自我。她会立即让那个笨拙的小蠢货夹着尾巴滚蛋。

（阿鲁卡多用拇指和食指抚摸着她的乳房的下侧。他俯身向前，开始向她的脖子张口。）

两行液体，每只手腕一根。一个进去，另一个出来。

（他抓住阿鲁卡多的头发将他拉离因特古拉。“不许咬人！”）

两行液体。

（阿鲁卡德沉默地咆哮。他最后一次抚摸因特古拉，然后将她的衬衫放到右边。）

进去。

（她的身上不得有咬痕。）

出来。

（只需一点点，所有的东西都将归位。仅需轻推即可。一点点，而且没人需要知道。甚至连因特古拉都不用。）


	2. Samson I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您有没有安息的生活？  
> 您痛苦吗？您害怕吗？  
> 您的手掌握紧了拳头，变得发冷。  
> 您那红红的嘴唇和飘散的头发，让我怀疑这是否是一个梦。  
> 用您的痛苦终结我；与我做最后的告别。  
> 带我一起走。
> 
> -由贵香织（VIZ）的“天使禁猎区”

那时：

天很热；太阳在天空中燃烧成白色，与她的眼睛一样，有着惊人的蓝色阴影。

因特古拉打着哈欠并伸了个懒腰，在皮革座椅上扭动了一下。

“我好累，”她说，摘下眼镜，用外套底部打磨。

“不要那样做。”沃尔特温柔地谴责道。他从口袋里拉出一块柔软的镜布，伸出手去拿眼镜。她微笑着，把它们递给了他。

“一个可以容纳一切的地方，一切都井然有序？”她说，近视地眨了眨眼。

“的确，因特古拉爵士。”

她再次打哈欠，用手捂住了嘴。 “我不相信这一点。我们在过去的三个星期里一直在进行这项行动，圆桌仍然希望我们能在这里！”

“我从没想过会看到您不想看到大型军火演习的那一天。”

“说实话，”因特古拉戴上眼镜说，“我也没有。对于一个在过去七十二个小时里睡了八个小时的男人，你似乎很清醒。”

“这是在服役中掌握的诀窍。”

她皱起鼻子，拨动对讲机。 “我们到在那里还要多久？”

司机说：“五分钟，老兄。”

“嗯，情况可能会更糟，” 因特古拉不客气地说，“如果是沃尔特你在开车。”

沃尔特扬起了眉毛。 “我的驾驶从没有出现过任何错误。”

“你像开一辆坦克一样驾驶这辆豪华轿车。”

他说：“在这东西上加了防弹玻璃，倒不如说。”她笑了。

豪华轿车停了下来。严格来说，该位置是如此秘密，以至于对多数人来说不存在。也许在爱尔兰的某个地方。在乡下的某个地方，四周连绵起伏的丘陵，不断，不断，令人眼花的绿色。安全团队全力以赴地对讲。沃尔特先走了出去，环顾四周。他看不见任何错误，当然，这是应该的。他向因特古拉伸出了手，她握住了它。阳光照耀着她的头发，她微笑。当他听到柔和的击打声将她明亮的头发变成鲜艳、粘稠的红色时，她仍在微笑。

他看到过远超他统计的死亡人数；他以女王和国家的名义屠杀了如此众多的人类和非人类怪物。当人们向他问他们的朋友，家人和恋人去哪儿了时，他已经清理掉了数十万具尸体，并对更多的人说谎。他一向以能够采取任何行动感到自豪，但他一生中第一次发现自己别无选择，只能将她抱在怀里，哭泣着，因为鲜血从她破碎的头骨之间流出，覆盖了他们两个。

现在：

“ 哇二忒！”

她喜欢洗澡。

“ 哇二忒！”

她笑了起来，赤裸而光滑，像是一只海豹，滑出了他的手和毛巾。

“ 哇二忒！”她再次笑了起来，捧起了少量的肥皂和水，倾倒在他的头上。当一大片泡沫正好落在鼻子上时，他叹了口气。当他试图将其吹散时，她突然咯咯地笑了。

“你真是个麻烦的孩子，”他温和地告诉她。他从地板上的那堆中拉出一条毛巾，用它擦去了脖子上流下来的水和泡沫。当她把更多的气泡扫进一个摇摇欲坠的塔楼时，他从他的眼角看到因特古拉的狡猾表情。她假装没有注意到，假装他对从耳朵里拿出最后一滴水更感兴趣，但她滑得越来越近。他没有抬头。她抓起起泡泡，显然打算重复同样的把戏。他扔下毛巾，再次抓住毛巾，抓住了她的下巴，并用拇指和食指紧紧握住了下巴。当她不耐烦地扭动时，他彻底洗净了她的脸。 “怎样，”他温柔地说，“感觉还好吗？”

她的回答是将泡沫山倾倒在他的腿上。她为自己的成功感到高兴，当他站着将她从浴缸里拉出来并开始晾干她时，异常活跃。 “可怜的孩子，”他说。

她笑了。 “ 哇二忒！”她说。 “爱你！”她湿漉漉又赤裸的双臂抱住他，紧紧地拥抱着。这时，他感到胸口不断的疼痛，只有一点点。

“A，”沃尔特说。 “是苹果。跟我说： A是……”

因特古拉向他眨了眨眼。 “是吗？”她说。 “是吗？”

“是苹果。苹果。”

“苹果！”她说，举起他的手，将它们翻过来，抚摸他的手掌。 “苹果？”她满怀期待地看着他。

“不，因特古拉。” 沃尔特说。他向她伸出了这本书，打开页面显示了一张完美无瑕的苹果照片。

“看。A是苹果。”他握住她的手，沿着字母A追踪她的食指。

因特古拉看了看照片，颜色是鲜艳的，有光泽的红色。 “是的。”她慢慢地说。

“那就对了。”

“是苹果。”

“是的！好女孩。现在：B是……”

“苹果！”她跳起来，跑进小厨房，其中一位专业护理人员正在为她准备早茶。 “苹果！”她坚定地说，拉着那个女人的背带。

“很好，亲爱的。”护士回答，将锡罐装鲑鱼放到一块面包上。

“苹果！苹果！”

“是的，亲爱的。”

“苹果！”因特古拉跺着她的脚。

护士耸了耸肩。她从果盘中拿出一个苹果，交给了负责人，负责人接过它，走了出去。沃尔特向她皱起了眉头，然后向护士皱起眉头。

“你不要这么看着我，”护士平静地说道。 “医生不断告诉你，阅读超出了她的技能水平。”

“她可以做到任何事情，”沃尔特道。

“将来，也许。但是现在-”

门敲了一下，打断了他们的争论。新范海辛爵士的小宠物之一，穿着炭灰色西装和黑色丝绸领带，礼貌地清了清嗓子。

“沃尔特，您忙吗？范海辛先生想见您。”

沃尔特地点了点头，最后对着护士瞪了一眼，他把这本《儿童的第一本字母表》放到一边，站了起来。

“再见！哇二忒！”因特古拉唱歌般地说道。

“再见，因特古拉。”他叹了口气，跟上了那个低能儿。在走廊的中途，他听到了一个嘶哑的声音。

“ 蜈蚣！”护士大叫。沃尔特微笑。

他是范海辛爵士，但仅限于此。他是因特古拉的替代者，所以无论他告诉他们多久一次，任何地狱之歌的雇员都不会用他的名字称呼他。他是因特古拉的第二或第三位表亲，不知道他只是一个正统领导者的廉价模仿。

沃尔特讨厌他。

他不是地狱之歌的正当负责人，他不是因特古拉的适当替代者，不是战士，对怪物或吸血鬼一无所知。他纸上谈兵，没有应有的军事经验。然而，范海辛爵士确实知道一件事：他知道沃尔特的感受，不管管家如何微笑，鞠躬和发誓。

因此，沃尔特取而代之的是小心翼翼地抚育着他的因特古拉。当他意识到她永远不会醒来，永远不会动弹或发表自己的意见时，他将小针刺入了她的手腕并给了他吸血鬼的血液。他抚摸着她柔软的短发，然后告诉她他从未告诉过别人的事。他抚摸了覆盖她缝线伤痕的金色和白色绒毛，并告诉她即使阿鲁卡德亲吻了她裸露的乳房，他也爱着她。

最终，她醒了，但并没有按计划进行。但是没有人曾指责沃尔特放弃了。

范海辛爵士坚持沃尔特每天都报告他表妹的健康和福祉。当沃尔特告诉他因特古拉还不错时，总是难以掩饰他的失望。

“她过得怎么样？”范海辛爵士问，让沃尔特坐到自己对面的扶手椅上。

沃尔特谨慎地坐着，说道：“正如预期的那样。”

范海辛爵士坚信“与员工保持联系”和“平易近人”。沃尔特认为，范海辛爵士和因特古拉的大脑一样令人生厌，但至少因特古拉有借口。引起人们注意的日子已经过去了。相反，他喝茶并聊天。沃尔特内心深处是一个守旧派的保守主义者，所有这些琐碎的胡扯使他感到厌恶。更糟的是，范海辛爵士会高兴地告诉所有人他是个无神论者。

“那么，没有进一步的改善吗？因特古拉的神经外科医师说他们从未像看到过她那种恢复的速度。我想希望完全回到她以前的状态会有点过分。但我们已经有了一个奇迹。”

“先生，”沃尔特说。

范海辛爵士满怀期待地看着他，仿佛在等待进一步的评论。但沃尔特不发一语。他最终说：“有人告诉我我们失去了另一个护工。我们似乎无法保留他们。”

“是的，先生，我知道。”

“是阿鲁卡德的责任吗？”

“是的。”

吸血鬼是爵士持续的一个问题。

“他似乎没有打扰你。”

“恩，不，先生，但是他认识我已有五十多年了。他已经有很多时间适应我了。”

“我想你和他相处的不错。”范海辛爵士给沃尔特一个拘谨的笑容。 “如果我不了解，我会说你是朋友。好吧，和一个疯狂强大的疯狂怪物一样友好。”

沃尔特会意微笑，然后想到了更好的事情。相反，他说：“先生，如果我可以猜测的话，那是因为他知道医护人员是没有想象力的，乏味的，没有迷信的，而且绝对是实用的。他们可能对他构成挑战。”

这个年轻人用手指轻拍膝盖，这是他在思考时经常做的事情。一种无意识的习惯，沃尔特不屑一顾。他永远也不能容忍一个坐立不安的人。 “无论出于什么原因，我们都将用尽人员。我们正以惊人的速度被列入黑名单。关于这种事情，人们的确可以绕开。”

“地狱先生，我有能力为因特古拉提供她所需的所有护理，”

“我毫不怀疑你的能力，沃尔特。”爵士打断道。 “但是她对三个人都构成麻烦，更不用说一个了。” 沃尔特尝试讲话时，爵士举起了手。 “为了我自己的安心，我聘用了一个新的看护人：克里斯·皮克曼。他在参军之前是注册护士。他受伤了，无法重新参加现役。因为他被证明是可靠的，他被保留照顾敏感的病人。”他笑了。 “他已经习惯了不同寻常的情况。我相信他会很好地应付。”

“我很确定这是不必要的，先生。”

“是否不必要，不是你做的决定。他明天早上八点到。对！”范海辛爵士高兴地说，改变了话题。 “已经排序了。现在，最后一件事。你为什么坡脚？”

“先生？”

“过去两天你一直瘸腿。右脚没有按照应有的方式弯曲。”

“我要说，这是风湿病。”沃尔特自嘲地笑了笑。 “我有点忙，你知道。”

“我知道。”爵士说。 “但是我还是希望你对它进行检查。我希望你明天向特雷瓦林医生报告。”

“明天？但是因特古拉明天要用神经外科医生进行MRI扫描。我不可能……”

“你可以，你会的。”范海辛爵士不耐烦地打断了他的话。 “皮克曼今天下午晚些时候到达。在那段时间，他能够照顾她。”

“是的，先生。”沃尔特咬着牙说。

“太好了！恩，到那时就可以了。”爵士伸出手，从他旁边的桌子上抓起一个文件夹。他打开它，然后抬起头皱了皱眉。 “你为什么还在……哦。是的。对不起。你可以走了。散会。”

“遵命。”

沃尔特离开了。


	3. Samson II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我的小女孩儿，你简直无法相信：你想象的只有命运的仇恨和残酷。你惩罚自己，因为自己爱过父亲而惩罚自己。你通过摧毁自己最想要的爱来惩罚自己。”
> 
> -阿内丝 尼恩的“乱伦”

因特古拉新的看护人，皮克曼，是一个英俊的男人，他看起来也很聪明。不幸的是，他立即开始表现出对沃尔特的某种态度，就像沃尔特不仅是他长期的英雄，也是一个崭新的好朋友。这种态度使沃尔特想要将他喂给阿鲁卡德。一小片一小片的。

沃尔特努力做到有礼貌；他去接见停泊在仆役侧门的出租车。他对皮克曼高大，健康，英俊的人露出了一个牙膏广告般的微笑。他握手并问候了这只年轻的小狗，他从后座上出来，疯狂地咧嘴笑着，咕着能在地狱之歌服务是何等的荣耀。小狗的训练？毋庸置疑。在不幸的事故使他退役之前，他曾是英国女王*队的骄傲成员。但是，由于他在加入之前就已经是一名训练有素的护士，并且已经证明自己值得信赖，所以他被分配去照顾一个精神错乱的老将军-这样的奇妙的男人，你不知道吗-他在痴呆症中向所有人无差别的泄露*事机密。皮克曼的判断力和技巧变得众所周知之后，他从英国*方的所有分支机构中接过了一大批病人（严格来说，这些病人中有很多是“不存在”的）。

“沃尔特 C.多内斯！我对你的了解很多！”小狗的脸张开了难以置信的大笑容，露出牙齿太白和笔直而近乎于超自然。他向前猛扑，并教科书式地握了一下沃尔特的手，然后大力摇了摇。 “哦！你戴着戒指。每个手指上都有一个？它们是否具有某种特殊价值？”

“你可能会这么说。”沃尔特拔出他的手-他讨厌除因特古拉之外的任何人都碰过他-并示意了一下路，年轻人的行李已经被寄到他的新*宿舍了。

“很高兴见到你，先生。”

“我确定这是我的荣幸。”

“一点也不，一点也不。你是第二次世界大*的老兵，对吗？特种部队？”

“确实。”

“很荣幸见到你，先生，我很荣幸我们国家的英雄-”

沃尔特猛地踩了小狗的脚。当然，纯属偶然。

“哦，亲爱的，我多么笨拙！我想我不像以前那样敏捷了！我弄伤了你吗？”

“一点也不。”皮克曼单脚跳着说。 “请让我恢复平衡。”

“我非常抱歉。”

“请不要担心，”他说。他怒视着沃尔特，后者无辜地对他眨了眨眼。 “嗯，病人在哪里？”

“就在这里。”

他们来到了因特古拉的套房。沃尔特打开门，及时跳回去以避开护士的大吼大叫。急匆匆地走着，护士带着手提箱和一把雨伞。

“这个地方被魔鬼困扰！我告诉你，魔鬼！”她嚎叫着，在走廊上狂奔。 “告诉那个混蛋我辞职了！”

“哦，亲爱的，”沃尔特喃喃地说。 “恐怕这根本不会给人留下好印象。”他礼貌地打手势。 “在你之后，”他说。皮克曼给了他一个令人怀疑的表情，走进了屋子。

因特古拉坐在休息室，双臂交叉，撅着嘴。 “ 哇二忒！”她粗鲁地说。 “淘气！”

“是的，是的。”他安慰道。 “护士很顽皮，她就那样跑路了，不是吗？”

“护士？”她摇了摇头。 “不是护士。顽皮！坏狗！”

沃尔特咬住舌头阻止了一个傻笑。皮克曼环视了套房-舒适的休息室，小厨房，餐桌和椅子，通向浴室和卧室的门（供因特古拉和她的助手使用），色彩鲜艳，坚固耐用的玩具四处散落。

“这就是我们的女士！”他大叫着，他的身体的每一寸都充满了欢乐，闪闪发光。 “我是克里斯，”他告诉她，她认真地点点头。 “我可以坐在你旁边吗？”她看着沃尔特说，他可以吗？沃尔特叹气，耸了耸肩。因特古拉挪到一侧，为皮克曼留了余地。他说：“我听说过很多关于你的事情。你知道你堂兄要我帮沃尔特照顾你吗？”

因特古拉假笑。 “这些天不能得到很好的帮助。”她完美地模仿了沃尔特。

沃尔特咳嗽。皮克曼用凶恶的眼睛瞪了他一眼。管家只是用手帕擦了擦嘴，假装什么都不知道。

“我也要和你做朋友，因特古拉。你要那样做，成为朋友吗？你有那么漂亮的头发。我想和一为有那样漂亮头发的小姐做朋友。”

这只小狗不仅很傻；沃尔特决定，他也是瞎子。自从上次剃头以来，她的头发已经长出来了，但整个头发只有几英寸长，柔软而混乱。由于没有重量和长度来约束它，所以额头中央的发旋猛烈地站了起来，白色的绒毛也从缝合的疤痕中冒出来了。整个效果让人想起曾在旋风中坐在外面的人。当人们触摸她的头皮时她会咬，踢，抓挠或弄破他们的皮肤；只要有人用刷子和梳子靠近她，她都会像狗一样逃离这并使她变得毫无道理的恐惧。正如皮克曼试图讲她的头发别到耳后时发现的那样。

重击！克里斯·我想成为你的朋友·皮克曼坐在地上，紧紧抓住流血的鼻子，而因特古拉突然发抖。

沃尔特抓住他的手臂，将他拽起来，然后把他带到洗手间。

“我做错了什么？”皮克曼问道，沃尔特温柔地为他擦洗了脸上的鲜血。沃尔特没有回答。

“它还没坏，”他简而言之说。 “我建议您在再次碰触她之前先征得她的同意。”他捏紧了年轻人的鼻孔，比必要的更紧。

皮克曼说，“我会记得，轻一点，”沃尔特抓住一条干净的手巾，将它整齐地叠成一团，然后递给他。他把它放在鼻子上，试图止血。沃尔特瞪着他，他微弱地笑了。 “那么你的秘密是什么？”

“对不起？”

“你怎么说服她让你给她梳头发？”

沃尔特沉默了片刻，然后勉强地说：“早上一杯热巧克力，晚上一杯冰淇淋。”

“食物！对！”别无选择，皮克曼走了出去，仍然把毛巾拿在脸上。沃尔特困惑地盯着他。

皮克曼不到一刻钟后才回来，他的鼻子瘀青，黑眼圈堪称宏伟，一只手拿着塑料购物袋。因特古拉蜷缩在休息的沃尔特旁边。当他直奔小厨房，沃尔特开始怀疑地注视着他，然后皮克曼开始从包中取出各种颜色鲜艳的包装并将其放入冰箱。他遗漏了两个，没有看沃尔特或因特古拉，就坐在桌旁。他们看着他打开一小包。冰淇淋。因特古拉非常非常安静地专心看着皮克曼。他咬了一口，慢慢地咀嚼。他咽了口，心满意足地叹了口气。

“嗯，”他说，“巧克力。”

皮克曼抬起头。 “哦，你喜欢冰淇淋吗？”她大力点头。 “你想要一个吗？”

就是这样。

沃尔特摇了摇头。 “现在的年轻人，”因特古拉狼吞虎咽时，他屏住呼吸，看到她脸上涂满了黏糊糊的冰淇淋。 “没有自律，没有道德精神……”

“哦，别做个老顽固。”阿鲁卡德向他的耳朵深吹气。

他疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。

“你没事儿吧？”皮克曼诚恳地问。

“是的，”沃尔特微微一笑，“我很好。我得走了。我有个会诊要参加。”

“是的，当然。好吧，不必担心。因特古拉几点吃东西？”

“现在！”她大喊大叫。

“十二点整。”沃尔特说。

“好的，那我先给她买点东西。”

“我会及时回去给她洗澡的。”

“我可以-”皮克曼开始说，当他看到沃尔特的脸时停了下来。

“吃饭！”因特古拉尖叫。

“我很快就回来。”

因特古拉跳了起来，将她的胳膊缠在他身上。他非常简短地抱着她，然后与她道别。

“请躺下。”  
纸质礼服不舒服，冰凉且露骨。

“手臂和双腿伸直。这需要一分钟。”

他开始对因特古拉表示极大的同情。难怪她总是这么大惊小怪。

“我现在开始扫描，多内斯先生。”

他坐在的桌子上旋转着，咔嗒一声滑进了机器。弯曲的小隧道的大小和形状设计得使任何想要独自走出去的人都必须沿着肩胛骨，臀部和脚跟蠕动，这需要时间，耐心和一定的封闭的空间。沃尔特空间感很好，但不幸的是，幽闭恐惧感抵消了这一点。他十分守纪律，不惊慌，但即使如此，他也无法完全抑制他的脊柱上隐隐作响的微弱颤抖。机器嗡嗡作响，各种光线在鼻子正上方的不透明面板后面变亮或变暗。沃尔特叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，试图不留意戒指的缺失，然后等着医生讲话。

“多内兹先生，我有好消息，也有坏消息。

“首先，你的身体状况很好。无论你的年龄或年龄如何，你都是我在职业生涯中见过的最强健的人之一。你的生理年龄只有二十岁，你的血管系统非常好，心脏也非常健康，肺部很好，尽管与身体其他部位相比可能会稍微糟糕一点，是说你曾经吸烟吗？我认为应该在适当的时候提出来。

“膝盖和手（尤其是手指的关节）有关节炎的感觉，但是在这个阶段，这甚至根本不值得药物治疗。总的来说，非常，非常健康。比你实际年轻得多。

“但是有一件事。

“多内斯先生，您是否注意到身体的一侧有麻木或无力？头晕或失去平衡？混乱？说话或听不懂说话？头疼，恶心，行走困难？视力有问题？

“您的大脑扫描显示您最近有出血性中风，即血管破裂导致脑组织出血。这种破裂虽然很小，但即使达到您的健康水平，也不太可能完全从中恢复过来。很可能是会有更多的小破裂，更多的小出血，每一次破裂也增加了，并加剧了其前身留下的损害，最终将导致大中风，最多会导致严重的瘫痪和痴呆，或者最坏的情况下会杀死您。即使是很小的伤害，您也已经感受到了这种效果。您的手可察觉地摇晃。您的左脚不太正确地弯曲。

“多内兹先生，非常抱歉。但是，在您这样的年龄，这种事情是可以预料的。

“人们不会永远活着。”

诊断后几周，一个灰西服的雇员进行了探视。 “沃尔特先生？爵士想见你。”

沃尔特从地板上的座位抬起头。灰西装正站在门口，盯着他和因特古拉及其中间的东西，表情很恐怖。

“你以前没看过纸城堡吗？”沃尔特温和地问。

“城堡，”因特古拉认真地答到，在一块纸巾上涂抹胶水，然后将其粘在面前笨拙的怪物身上。灰西装清了清嗓子。

他说：“不是这样，不。沃尔特？你的鼻子在闪闪发光。”

“谢谢。”沃尔特愉快地说道。他用手帕擦了擦脸。 “干净了吗？”

“嗯。不。没有。”

沃尔特起身，走到墙上挂着一本无价古董镜的地方。

“哦，亲爱的。我无法这样见范海辛爵士。”

“发生了什么？”灰西装问。

“工艺课。”

“沃尔特？你在五分钟内消灭一百个食尸鬼，这是真的吗？”

“实际上是四分钟四十秒。有什么事吗？”

“闪闪发光，先生。”灰西服悲哀地说道。 “就是这个问题。亮片儿。看起来不太正确，仅此而已。还有很多。”

沃尔特笑了。 “我宁愿认为它很好看，不是吗？蓝色似乎衬托出了我的眼睛……”

“他们叫你死亡天使。天哪，闪闪发光。”

“似乎确实到处都有，不是吗？

“我会告诉范海辛爵士，你会迟到的，对吗？你洗个澡好吗？”

匆匆洗完澡后，沃尔特与他的克星面对面。 “先生，范海辛先生？你还好吗？你看上去很焦虑。”

爵士咆哮。 “老鼠！”

沃尔特眨眨眼。 “对不起，先生？”

“老鼠！该死的害虫！成百上千只患病的虫子，昨晚全部蜂拥穿过我的房间！当我打开所有的灯时，它们消失了，然后十分钟后，我在阁楼上听到了它们！大约在我的天花板上。”他厌恶地踢他的扶手椅。 “老鼠！它们的小尾巴令人反感，鼻子抽搐着……你的鼻子上是亮片儿吗？”

“是的先生。”

“很好。老鼠！”他咆哮。 “肮脏的害虫，我讨厌他们！它们肮脏且携带细菌，……你是什么意思，是？”

“是的，先生，我的鼻子上有亮片儿。我洗了澡，但其中一些拒绝洗掉。”

“亮片儿。”如此看来，愤怒似乎耗尽了范海辛爵士的精力，他精疲力竭地掉进了扶手椅。 “为什么你要穿闪闪发光的衣服，沃尔特？你想打电话给我吗？

“好吧， 因特古拉和我今天正在上工艺课，而且-”

“就这样。没关系。坐。”

沃尔特坐下。

“现在。你能告诉我害虫捕捉者最后一次检查这个地方是什么时候吗？我们最近的记录是在1910附近。”

“啊……我相信，这是大宅最后一次通过任何形式的害虫检查员的时间是1910年。”

“为什么？”

“如您所知，阿鲁卡德是啮齿动物和昆虫等低等生物的主人。即使他被锁在门外并且力量被控制，他似乎也有将它们远离的技巧。”

“那为什么我们突然被入侵？为什么特别是我的卧-”他停了下来。 “阿鲁卡德？”

“是他。”

“他召唤了他们。他召唤了肮脏的害虫！”

“我想这是一个安全的选择，先生。”

“放屁！”爵士先生尖叫。

“你想让我和他说句话吗？”

赫尔辛爵士冷冷地说：“那将是没有必要的。我会亲自做的。”

沃尔特准备站起来。 “就这些，先生？”

“没有。”范海辛爵士深吸了一口气。 “还有别的。请让自己舒服些，沃尔特。这会花费一分钟。这与您最近的医学检查有关……”

此后，沃尔特感到缓慢，震惊，迟钝，仿佛他的头部受到了重击，虽然并没有伤害到他，但是却使他的感觉模糊不清。他呆滞地走到厨房，想找到一个安静的角落坐着看。员工正在准备正餐。他一言不发地被厨师本人带到墙边的椅子上，这位二十年来她一直是料理方面最出色的女士。一杯红茶，以他喜欢的方式，被这个苍白的小东西推到他的手中。大厨好奇地看着他几秒钟，然后又匆匆走开。

他喝了茶。它的强度足以蚀刻金属板，但他什么都没有尝到。他什么也没感觉，什么也没看见，什么都没听到，只有范海辛爵士的话在他的头上回荡。

“把它们给我。它们不是你的。”

然后是他自己的声音，语调是他一生中从未用过的，请求。

“多一点时间。多一点时间。请，请多一点。请。”

外表看了他似乎只不过是有点分心而已。但是随着他脑海中的话语，他看到了那天早晨所见的影像，因特古拉和皮克曼一起玩时开心地笑着，当他扮演着自己的角色时，因特古拉脸上洋溢着喜悦和信任。沃尔特看着他，他向前冲了一下。因特古拉用手指抓住了他的嘴，她高兴得尖叫起来。

沃尔特咬住舌头，以免自己像疯子一样在月亮上嚎叫，他的嘴里满是鲜血。


	4. Samson III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我从来没有轻视过那所回忆之屋，在那儿有许多惊喜，例如一排尖角的窗户映着大海，长满苔藓的石制屋檐，一位宽肩阔背的老妇人将手伸进装满黄色苹果的柳条篮子里，响亮而深沉的钟声。举世闻名的哀悼赢得了胜利，而在正午，爱穿上了猛兽的衣服。
> 
> -K.J.毕肖普的“蚀刻之城”

天很黑，但这里一直很黑。当然，阿鲁卡德坐在沃尔特一直认为是宝座的大木椅上。他手里拿着一袋捐献的血液，用牙齿撕开了塑料。血从他的手套和下巴上滴下来，他半闭着眼睛高兴地舔了舔。

沃尔特指出：“我是在猜测，这是范海辛伯爵的礼物？”

“你怎么猜到的？”阿鲁卡德发出呼气，舌头沿着接缝舔舐。

“当你吸你主人的血的时候总是讲究餐桌礼仪。”

“嗯，”吸血鬼高兴地叹了口气。他的脸上沾满了鲜血。沃尔特想起了他去过南非的一次场合。在极少的空闲时间里，他去了无数公园之一，在那里看到雌狮享用羚羊。她慢慢地将尸体撕成碎片，舔了舔肉，像吃冰棍的孩子一样品尝它。鲜血使她的皮毛从眼睛浸入了爪子的尖端。同样悠闲的淫荡，同样致命的恩典。相同的餐桌礼仪，不要太过分。

沃尔特的嘴巴扭曲了，在他的脑海中，雌狮的爪子之间的肉被现任的范海辛爵士所取代，他死去的眼睛像羚羊的一样无声地盯着世界。这是一个令人满意的形象，沃尔特沉思了一下。

有些冷的东西蹭过他的嘴唇，留下了粘性的残留物。他尝了铜和盐。

“我以为你会感激的。”

“我一个最近的幻想，”沃尔特同意，用手帕谨慎地擦着嘴唇。

在阿鲁卡德的粗糙椅子旁边，有一张同样粗糙的木桌，上面放着满是灰尘的酒杯和一瓶同样充满灰尘的酒。沃尔特从那里拿起杯子，颇有兴趣地玩着，用手来回滚动。

椅子突然从阴影中移开，在沃尔特的膝盖后侧微动。他坐下。酒瓶飘到空中，解开瓶塞，倒入沃尔特的酒杯中。

他说：“我不会问你从哪里得到这瓶酒的。如果我还是这里的管家，那我得把你带到外面，把你放到地上，等着太阳升起。”

“那也一样，不是吗？”

他们喝酒。沃尔特感到自己的心在胸中颤抖，并听到医生的声音在脑海：多内兹先生，您绝对不能喝酒，绝对不能喝，这会对您的药物产生一定的不良反应，多尔内兹先生，我怕您从现在起必须放弃……他非常高兴地喝了口酒，旋转着手指间的空杯子。他很少喝酒，但是一听到这些话，他就需要喝一杯大杯朗姆酒。

“这没用，”他突然说。

“这当然有用。” 阿鲁卡德回答。 “她移动。她说话。她思考。”

“她蹒跚。她咿呀学语。她有一个只有三岁大的思想。”

吸血鬼缓慢地眨了眨眼。

“我们低估了损伤的程度。我知道一旦我的血液与她的血液混合，它就可以修复严重的损伤，但是对大脑更细微的区域却没有那么有效。这需要时间。”

“多久？”

阿鲁卡德什么也没说。

“需要多长时间，阿鲁卡德？因特古拉要多长时间？”

“如果我定论的话……”他把空塑料丢到一边，从外套口袋里掏出另一袋血。 “如果我必须猜，我会说三十到四十年。

“太久了。”沃尔特呵斥道。

“这无能为力。”阿卢卡德回答，带着最微弱的脾气。

“她没有那么多时间！”

“我希望有所不同。在这个时代，因特古拉有望活到一百岁。”他的眼睛闪烁。 “到那时她将变得非常漂亮。”

“我不是在这里谈论你的恋老癖。”

吸血鬼亲切地回答：“完全正确。你在这里谈论的是对死亡的恐惧。”

手指间传来刺耳的声音和剧烈的疼痛，沃尔特低下头发现自己已经把酒杯的杆子折断了。阿鲁卡德俯身向前，专心地看着沃尔特将碎片扔给垃圾桶。他脱下手套，用牙齿从拇指上拉出一小撮玻璃。伤口处鲜血缠绕，浓密，黑暗和迟钝。

沃尔特平静地说：“我不怕死。可是我为因特古拉担心。她不能照顾自己。她不能履行对地狱之歌的职责。”一滴血落在地板上。阴影笼罩着它，它消失了。沃尔特舔了他手上剩下的红色。阿鲁卡德舔了舔他的尖牙。 “毕竟，您仍然无法控制自己。”

“当然不是。我是吸血鬼。”

“更多的血液会加速这一过程吗？”

“不，再也不会了，她将成为不死者。”阿鲁卡德叹了口气，放松回到椅子上。 “即使那样，她当然也无法照顾自己。”

老人冷冷地说道：“我永远不会让她服从你。”

“我知道。”

他们沉默了片刻，两个老朋友，两个古老的怪物在黑暗中熟悉地蹲在一起。阿鲁卡德继续用餐，没有试图改正他那令人震惊的餐桌举止。最后，阿卢卡德说：“我想要问你一些事。”与此同时，他用舌头擦了擦那波光粼粼的干净塑料，一本古老的平装书出现在空中，落在沃尔特的大腿上。他捡起来，封面上写着爱丽丝梦游仙境，当他打开封面时，因特古拉的名字写在泛黄的标题页上，上面写着幼稚的文字，以及当时的日期。她已经九岁了。这些书页使自己动荡不安，沃尔特瞥见了她在整本书中的笔迹。

因特古拉在她的生活中很早就养成了一种习惯，她从未改变过：为书增添注脚。整个豪宅中只有很少的几本被没有被评论和批评所注释，这些书籍是整个实质性藏品中最古老和最有价值的。即使如此，他仍怀疑这与书写易碎纸张的难度有关，而不是对书籍本身的实际敬意。

最后，页面定格了，沃尔特注意到一段用铅笔圈出的圆圈，并被问号包围：

三月野兔鼓舞人心地说：“喝点酒。”

爱丽丝四处张望着桌子，但除了茶什么都没有。她说：“我没看到酒。”

三月野兔说：“没有任何东西。”

“那么，提供它并不是很礼貌，”爱丽丝生气地说。

三月野兔说：“你们不被邀请就坐下来并不是很礼貌。”

“我不知道那是你的桌子，”爱丽丝说。 “它的数量远远超过了三个。”

“你的头发要剪，”帽匠说。他好奇地看着爱丽丝已有一段时间了，这是他的第一次演讲。

“你应该学会不要发表个人评论，”爱丽丝有些严肃地说。 “这很不礼貌。”

帽匠听到这个消息睁开了双眼。但他唯一说的是：“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”

在字母下面，WTF？在其下方，用一个较小的，更成熟的笔迹带有一个下划线的单词：Poe。

“那为什么乌鸦像写字台呢？”阿卢卡德问，悠闲地吸着手套。

沃尔特回答道：“好吧，答案很聪明，是埃德加·爱伦·坡在这两本书上写的。但是实际上，这并不是要给出答案。这是胡扯。这是一个故意荒谬的问题。”

“重点是？”

“关键是它是荒谬的，没有答案。”他犹豫了。 “或者我相信。我不是刘易斯·卡洛尔方面的专家。”

“啊。”

“你从哪儿得到的？”

“我很无聊。阁楼上有一个行李箱，上面有因特古拉的味道，所以我打开了它。里面装满了书和玩具。我想从她的童年开始就存在了。

“哪个阁楼？”

“中央的那一个。”

沃尔特假笑。 “那是你昨晚制造的混乱吗？范海辛爵士以为你是一只老鼠，在他头顶上雷声大作。他要求知道我们上次检查豪宅的时间。看来他有点恐惧症。”

“是的。”阿鲁卡德自满地检查着他干净的白手套说。 “我知道。”

“地狱之歌的负责人，害怕啮齿动物。哈！”

吸血鬼只是微笑。 “我必须承认，我变得非常喜欢他。我想他会感谢我消除对他的恐惧，所以我派一些我的熟人陪他过夜，看看近距离相处是否会奇怪的是，他对此很不高兴。”

沃尔特微微一笑，以回想起那个男人几乎没有掩饰的恐慌。然后他想起了后来被告知的事情，听到了脑海中回响的字眼：“把它们给我。它们不属于你。”沃尔特咬紧牙关，发抖。 “胆小鬼。”这句话在他甚至没有意识到之前就已经滑过他的唇。

阿鲁卡德停止了微笑。 “明智一些，沃尔特。你是我的朋友，他有许多缺点，但由于他是我的主人，我必须服从他。我不会让人对他进行任何侮辱。”

“你爱上他了，不是吗？”

“这是我被设计的天性。你和我一样知道。” 阿鲁卡德在他的座位上缓慢地移动着，以一种奇怪的女性姿势交叉了双腿。 “他学习很快。我相信，经过几年的训练，他将成为一名优秀的主人。”

“如果你不首先让他发疯。”

“那也是我的天性，”吸血鬼平静地说。

“诡异的生物。”

“是的。”

突然，老人脱口而出，“他要我把戒指给他。”

阿鲁卡德缓慢眨眼。 “我懂了。”

沃尔特闭上了眼睛。 “我的戒指，阿鲁卡德。我的钢线。他希望我像上交一把旧左轮手枪一样交出它们。”他把手放在脸上，感觉十个温暖的戒指舒适地压在他的肉上。 “他说，他们不是我的所有物。世界上没有人可以像我一样使用它们，即使我现在该死的发抖。然而，尽管如此，那个该死的……男孩……甚至不等到我死了再将它们从尸体上剥下来。”沃尔特深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。在他的脑海中回荡着耳语，如果他将阿鲁卡德推得足够远的话，吸血鬼将被激怒，他可能会死：与不死生物战斗，这是一种光荣的死亡，有着自己的血红色尊严。但是他知道他没有那么奢侈。因特古拉需要他，他无法放弃她。 “我要去阁楼。你提到的那个盒子里可能有她想要的东西。”

“在最左边的窗户附近。一些油画旁边的红色箱子。”

“谢谢你，阿鲁卡德。”

沃尔特站起来走向门，但是当他到达门时，他停了下来。

他缓慢地说：“这是我的信念，范海辛爵士也蛇有一种罕见的……嗜好。”

“我会记住这一点。”阿鲁卡德严肃地向他保证。

沃尔特离开了。他不需要转过身就知道，就像爱丽丝梦游仙境中的柴郡猫一样，他唯一会看到的是在黑暗中飘浮的尖齿微笑。当他走出门，小心翼翼地将门关在身后时，他从口袋里拉出手帕，将血迹压在嘴唇上。这是一个小小的放纵，但令他非常高兴。

阁楼是电影制片人和下雨天探索的孩子梦寐以求的东西，里面充斥着一百年来价值不菲的东西，这些东西实在不需要保留，但太珍贵而无法丢弃。沃尔特爬上梯子，发现自己身处一间昏暗的长屋子里，那里到处都是阴暗的怪物和隐约可见的巨人。几秒钟后，他摸索的手碰到了一根悬空的绳索，然后用尖锐的黄光充满了整个地方。怪兽变成了覆盖家具的家具，巨人变成了大箱子和盒子。  
幸运的是，在这个地方可能尘土飞扬，但地狱之歌的仆人都受到过严格的训练，以至于这个地方没有完全陷入混乱。这个地方是按照简单的时间顺序来组织的，也就是说，所讨论的对象到达阁楼的日期，因此，根据标记在标签上的日期，一切都在基本的时间轴上。那些沃尔特迅速走到行李箱后，阿鲁卡德说话了，周围的灰尘被刮到一边，所以地板很干净。它被解锁，沃尔特打开了它，盖子上的日期表示因特古拉在成为一家之主后很快就把它收起了。

对于一个有钱的女孩，因特古拉拥有的财产相对较少，主要是因为她是一个有钱的女孩，而女孩想要的一切都已经属于这个家庭。她比其他任何事情都令人印象深刻。行李箱里装满了珍贵的礼物，纪念品和书籍，因为它们太旧或太幼稚而无法放入图书馆。他拿起一本老化的平装本。封面被撕裂了，当他试图翻阅时，页面只是溶解成黄色的灰尘。色彩鲜艳的塑料马在其侧面印有图案，没有任何表情。沃尔特发现他们含糊其词。他宁愿以为微笑的马是计划中的马，但是那时，他从不善待动物，而他真正要做的就是吃掉它们。

他把一些破旧的衣服放到一边，并惊讶地发现了他认识的东西。一只疲惫，破旧的毛绒玩具兔子，蓝色的皮毛，红色的塑料眼睛，可悲的表情从被更多书压碎的地方悲哀地凝视着。

“我记得你。”他喃喃道。

闪回。

他知道亚瑟的女儿已经出生，并且由于亚瑟拒绝解释的原因，她的母亲不久后就去世了。他知道孩子已经几个月大了，但是亚瑟惊人地保护着婴儿，所以她几乎一生都被一个或两个可信赖的保姆牢牢锁住了。就像沃尔特靠近亚瑟一样，他只见过两次亚瑟的女儿，第一次是在她被洗礼的时候，然后是在远处。在她的奶妈再次将她带走之前，他只得到了模糊的咖啡色皮肤和浅色头发的印象，直到她的父亲把她带到办公室时，他或多或少都忘记了她。

因此，深夜，沃尔特感到十分惊讶-亚瑟和其他所有人都已经上床了-他走出了办公室，看到一个小孩子，长着金色的头发，坚决地向走廊走去。她穿着一条尿布，一件令人讨厌的粉红色连体衣（不适合她），当她父亲特别固执时，沃尔特经常在她父亲脸上看到这种表情。她拉着一只蓝色的拖着可悲的表情的毛绒玩具兔子的耳朵。当沃尔特在她面前停下来时，沃尔特朝那个小人儿眨了眨眼。他蹲下去，试图表现出友好的微笑，并对小孩使用的那种明亮而谦逊的语调。

“你好，”他说。 “你应该在这里吗？你的保姆在哪里？”

这个孩子怒视着他，好像她发现他极度需要他，然后将兔子推到他的鼻子下面。 “ Giggi！”她用力地说。

“ Giggi？”

“ Giggi！”她再说一次，发抖。他不知所措地拿了下来，看着它。似乎没有什么错，所以他想知道向他展示的意义是什么。他尝试了一个猜测。

“是啊，很好吗？”他满怀希望地说。

“是的。”小女孩说，然后把它抢回来。

“你叫什么名字？”他问，尽管他已经知道了。

“特格拉。”她回答。

“你好，因特古拉，”他说，“你知道你有我见过的任何人中最蓝的眼睛吗？我叫沃尔特。”

“沃尔塔？”

“足够近了。”他叹了口气。他伸出手。因特古拉握住食指，庄严地摇了一下。 “很高兴见到你。”

“爸爸在哪儿？”

“你父亲在床上。你也应该在床上。”他站了起来，因特古拉向她伸出双臂，那只可怜的蓝兔子从她的手上晃来晃去。他花了几秒钟才弄明白她想要什么。最后，他弯下腰小心翼翼地接她。他一生从不笨拙，但是突然间他感到奇怪，因为他害怕弄掉或压死她。就因特古拉而言，她将细小的手臂缠绕在沃尔特脖子上，并将头塞在他的下巴下。这是他第一次抱任何年龄的孩子，尽管经历如此令人不安，但他也惊讶地发现这也有些令人愉悦。她闻起来像香草棒棒糖一样甜。

“让我们回到床上，好吗？”

显然那不是她想听的，她用兔子砸了他的头以说明这一点。

“爸爸！”她坚定地说。

“你爸爸睡着了。”

“想爸爸！”

“很好，很好。”沃尔特叹了口气。他累了，已经很晚了，他不怕吵架。 “你会成为下一任地狱之歌负责人，我不会感到惊讶。你当然有能力下达命令。”

”地狱？那是神马？”她问，扭着脖子看着他的脸。

沃尔特笑了。 “这是你的家族，我的女孩。”

他们走得很远，才被惊慌失措的亚瑟和一群惊恐的服务员朝相反的方向相遇。当亚瑟看到死亡天使抱着他唯一的孩子，并从沃尔特的怀抱中抢夺女孩的方式表达出来时，沃尔特永远不会原谅或忘记。

他在父女团聚期间耐心地等待着，然后经历了繁琐的过程，将孩子拖给她的保姆，再加上含糊不清的要求，第二天向亚瑟报告“谈话”。最终，亚瑟和管家被独自留在走廊上，沃尔特很高兴地注意到亚瑟看上去为自己的反应感到羞愧。

“我愿意为她献出生命，”沃尔特愉快地说道。 “我会杀了所有与她作对的人。”

“是的。”亚瑟冷酷地说。 “那就是问题所在。”

沃尔特花了十年的时间来理解亚瑟的意思，并且在此期间每个人都很明显地意识到，因特古拉被培训为接替亚瑟担任组织负责人。就是每个人，除了理查德·范海辛，坦率地说，从来没有这么快就接受。他看着因特古拉成长。晚上过后不久，她逃脱了，父亲承认他不能永远把她限制在房间里，所以她的保姆开始带她去这里和那里短暂旅行。尽管亚瑟有所保留，但沃尔特是因特古拉有史以来最好的保镖，因此在孩子和看护人的追随下，他经常悄悄地跟随。由于某些奇怪的原因，因特古拉喜欢他。他习惯于感觉到突然有些重物突然撞到他的腿上，像章鱼一样将自己包裹在四肢上，然后低头看着灿烂的微笑上方灿烂的蓝眼睛。在她五岁以后，她变得更加端庄，更加内向，每次见到他时，她不再给他拥抱。但是她仍然拥有那美丽的笑容，只有在理查德试图杀死她之后，只有在阿鲁卡德代表她把那个傻瓜撕成碎片之后，直到她停止像那样的笑容之后他终于明白了为什么亚瑟脸上有这种表情。

他叹了口气。

她的行李箱里只有几本她可能会喜欢的书和她所有玩具。最后，他挑选了那些书，毛绒兔子和微笑得最少的马。他看不出将整个行李箱拖到楼下的意义。

他站着时，感到头突然猛烈地眩晕。他抓住最近的板条箱直到片刻过去。在这么晚的尘土和昏暗的光线下，这是他应得的结果。

他被闹钟的声音惊醒了，刺耳的声音像细高跟鞋一样刺穿他的头骨。他的头疼得很厉害，当他试图睁开眼睛时，那难以置信的灿烂的光线触发了恶心的浪潮。他咬紧牙关，阻止了收缩，他盲目地扑向噪音的源头，但他在睡觉时有些聪明的混蛋把铅块装在了他的四肢上，手臂没有做出应有的反应。尖叫声不断，每个音符闪烁着银色和锋利的尖锐。他摸索着时钟，将其关闭或干脆将其销毁，但他的手臂却无能为力。

声音突然停止了。他四肢的重量加重，将他压到床上，直到他放松。当他沉入黑暗中时，他感觉到有人正在一点一点地拉扯着他的手指。


	5. Sound of Spiders Weeping I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “先生，你似乎在虚张声势，慢慢地在虚张声势。  
> 但是你要的是什么，啊，我不禁感到奇怪。”  
> 巨大的声音在云层中升起，像割刀一样说话  
> 啊，简直是步入死亡之中，而走出生命之中。  
> “你错了，你这个可怜受骗男孩，真死与我同在  
> 地狱，沸腾在你下面，孩子，永恒的痛苦！”  
> 哦，从你的荒山上爬下来，哦，恶魔躲在天空中  
> 你是路西法！大骗子！你的话只是骗人的！  
> 你不会再因你的愤怒和狂风雷鸣欺骗我  
> 这是站在摩天轮后面，寸步不已的上帝。  
> 沼泽把我拉下来，尸体被铁链束紧  
> 撒但叹了口气，摇了摇头，在烈焰中弹奏竖琴。  
> “它也是天堂里的地狱，尽管它值得。  
> 天堂只是让我成为地狱的谎言。”
> 
> 尼克·凯夫的《蠢驴看见了天使》

“醒来，多尼兹先生。醒来。醒来。多尼兹先生，该醒了。”

远处传来一个声音，正在嘟囔些他听不懂的词语。

“醒醒，多内斯先生。”

乱码的音节逐渐开始重新排列。他一个接一个地将它们串在连贯的细线上。

“现在该醒了。醒来，多内斯先生。”

他认出了这个词。这是一个名字。他的名字。

“醒。是时候醒了。”

世界上只有一个人用他的姓氏称呼他。对于其他所有人，他要么是沃尔特，要么是死亡天使。

“特雷瓦林医生，”他猛地睁开眼睛。医生的脸正对着他。

“您又中风了，”特雷瓦林说，缓慢而清晰地说道。 “您还记得睡觉前突然出现头痛或头晕吗？”

“现在是几奌？”

“下午一点。”

“日期？”

“二十五日。你没有昏过去很长时间。只有十到十五个小时。库克似乎一直在关注着你。她很快注意到你没去吃早饭。”

沃尔特说：“昨晚我头晕。”他的手颤抖得厉害，他的戒指没有放在手指上。他从来没有摘下戒指（在洗漱的时候也是），所以他立即感到慌慌。然后，他眼角瞥到的金属光泽吸引了他的注意力（如果没有单片镜他那只坏眼睛趋向于自动下垂），他看到他的戒指被整起地码放在床头上，紧贴着坏掉的时钟。电线被切断了。在塑料上有烧伤痕迹。

特雷瓦林忙着大惊小怪，用橡胶槌敲打沃尔特的指关节，用手电检查他的瞳孔，用听诊器戳着他裸露的胸膛。

“你能站起来吗？”

医生帮助沃尔特下床并站起来。他微微摇摆了一下，但是没有跌倒，特雷瓦林勉强地告诉他再坐下来。

“真可悲，你甚至给睡衣涂上淀粉？”特雷瓦林卷起他病人的裤子腿以便于抚弄他的膝盖。沃尔特假装他没听见。

经过一番戳刺和刺痛以及颇具侵略性的触摸之后，特雷瓦林站起来，将听诊器缠绕在外套的口袋里。

“对，”他说。 “毫无疑问，你又中风了，我敢肯定，这只是很小的一次，但我想进行一些测试以确保。我会帮你穿衣服，然后我们去医务室。”

沃尔特有点被冒犯了。 “我不需要穿衣服的帮助。”

“基督将我从骄傲的士兵中救了出来，”特雷瓦林叹息着。 “好。告诉我在哪里，这样我可以为您提供所有您不需要的帮助。”

几个小时后，沃尔特终于回到自己的房间，而特雷瓦林的严厉训诫仍在他耳边响起：“完全卧床休息，不然我会派范海辛爵士把你绑下来！”就像好医生说的那样，这只是中风。他的手的颤抖很快就会缓解，左腿的跛行最终会平顺起来，但都不会完全消失。沃尔特不想考虑。到现在为止，他只能下床去洗漱，他的淋浴间已安装栏杆，并且正在从托盘给他送饭，这已经够糟糕的了。更糟的是，他似乎无法正确佩戴单片镜，不得不将其换成一副眼镜。所有这些，他将拥有全新的体验：因特古拉将在他自己的房间里拜访他。

外面的走廊里传来一声巨响，接着是一阵激动的颤抖。说曹操，曹操到。沃尔特重新整理了支撑的枕头，并重新调整了他的睡衣袖口。他通常更喜欢只穿裤子睡觉，但是让一个淑女看到他不穿上衣是非常不体面的。

她带着一头狂怒的水牛般的优雅和微妙从门上摔下来，毫不犹豫地跳过起来。重击使他的肺部发出巨大的呼啸声，因特古拉跨过他大喊，“瓦特，瓦特，瓦特！”他反映自己已经在床上是一件好事。否则因特古拉将给他造成严重的伤害。

那只不值钱的小狗皮克曼紧随其后，咕哝着道歉。沃尔特无视了他。

“你过得好吗？”

因特古拉点了点头。她举起一只熟悉的蓝兔子。 “看！”她说，在他的脸上挥舞着。沃尔特觉得兔子似乎对这种待遇感到很沮丧。 “看！看，看！”

“我在看，因特古拉。”他轻轻地说。 “这是很不错的。”

显然她很想分享，因为然后她将玩具塞进了他旁边的床上。他以为自己听到了皮克曼的窃笑声，但是当沃尔特转过头恶狠狠地盯着他时，那个男人的脸又变得毫无表情。

因特古拉举起一本破烂的平装书。 “读！”她命令，将它推到他手中。

所以他做到了。她缩在他旁边的床上，紧紧地抱着他。最终她入睡了，他允许自己抚摸她的头发。皮克曼明智地闭上了嘴，只是保持沉默，而沃尔特感到了微小的谢意。

后来，在无声的黑暗中，很久很久以后，沃尔特就做了梦。

她的头发是生锈的棕色，嘴唇被涂成鲜红色。她的眼睛是蓝色的，在小腿的后面，她用眼线笔画了一条线，使它看起来好像她穿着的袜子不属于自己。她十六岁，他十四岁，他们俩都因战争而成长太快。她是他的约会对象。他的第一个和最后一个。

他们去看电影了，在报摊上，沃尔特竭尽全力阻止自己发笑。旧消息，虚假消息，虽然可能是新闻，但对他而言绝对不是新鲜事。

电影结束后，他们去跳舞了，舞会由当地的基督教妇女组织经营。她是一个虔诚的小东西，他也是。她的朋友们都对他十分着迷-头发，皮肤，漂亮！-他根本不介意。他的女孩为能有如此英俊的约会对象而感到自豪，就他而言，他很高兴能感觉到她最好的裙子在跳舞时轻轻地划过膝盖。他当然是一位出色的舞者。

舞后，他们进入沃尔特借来的卡车（未经允许，必须说），然后开车去郊外，以便他们看到城市的灯光。

空袭警报器开始尖叫。灯一闪一灭。他的女孩颤抖着向他靠近，拥挤着寻找安慰。

他只有十四岁，但是他当士兵已经很长时间了。他十四岁，他知道男人和女人要做什么。他十四岁，他深处双臂抱住她，他们接吻了。当他挤压她的肩膀时，她呻吟。当他触摸她的膝盖时，她颤抖。当他抚摸她的乳房时，她变得僵硬，将他的手移开，因为她是一个好基督徒，而在那个时候，好基督徒女孩不做那种事情。

他抓住她的手腕，然后将它们固定在她的头上。她抗议时，他打了她一巴掌，从口袋里掏出一把小刀。

他把刀放在她的喉咙上，她尖叫着，他割伤了她，打了她一巴掌，撕开了她的漂亮衣服，绑住了她，用钢线切割了她，强奸了她，那太好了，他想再做一次，但是她流血她已经死了，太好了，他尝到了鲜血，想再做一次，她的眼睛是蓝色的，就像因特古拉的眼睛，因特古拉的眼睛盯着他，他杀了她。

他尖叫着醒来。

“根本不是那样！”他在空荡荡的房间里尖叫。他摇了摇，他的头发落在眼睛里，他的心脏砰砰直跳。 “那没有发生。”他低声说，将脸埋在手中。 “亚瑟，我需要你。”

沃尔特起床，走进他的小于是。他用上厕所洗手时，盯着镜子里的倒影。那里的脸不熟悉。他一生都穿着它但他从未适应过。那是一个普通人的面孔，但沃尔特很清楚自己不是一个普通人。每当他看到自己的倒影时，总是对它看起来多么正常感到震惊。

他发抖，慢慢地走到到前。草坪和花园里弥漫着诡异，低洼的雾气，月亮从它上面闪闪发光，仿佛他在云层中飞翔。当他的额头靠在玻璃上时，他的皮肤因为寒冷而灼烧。

走廊里传来了脚步声和有礼貌的敲门声，门开了。

“沃尔特。”皮克曼静静地说。 “你醒了吗？我不想提醒你，但是因特古拉不见了……”

沃尔特叹了口气。 “我能看到她。”他轻声说。 “她很好。”

他听到皮克曼在喃喃地说些什么，然后门一直开着，年轻的男人滑到他身后的位置。

“在哪里？哦……”

阿鲁卡德和因特古拉在月光下跳舞，他们的外套随着身体的运动而摇摆，看起来好像他们穿着披风和舞会礼服。 当他低头看着她时，她表现出了最好的表情，她向后甩了甩头发，对着天空微笑。在无声的华尔兹舞中，他们一次又一次地旋转，其优雅之处使沃尔特的心好像快要碎了。

“真漂亮。”皮克曼轻声说。

雾气缠绕在舞者身上，沃尔特颤抖起来，舞者消失了。当皮克曼开始病态地凝视他身上纵横交错的银色疤痕时，他闭上了眼睛。

老人说：“回去睡觉。当她准备好时，他会让她回来。”

皮克曼清了清嗓子。 “他说他会杀了我。他说如果我……你知道，他会杀了我。”

“如果我是你，我会相信他的。”

“但是我永远不会那样做。我的意思是，有个想法都是犯规的。我不是怪物。”

“那么，我认为你会收获一个非常糟糕的同事，皮克曼先生，”沃尔特粗鲁地说。 “回到你的床上。这与你无关。”

皮克曼这只小狗儿第一次服从了他的命令。他一言不发地离开了，关上了身后的门。沃尔特呆在窗前，看着迅速移动的阴影从薄雾中爬过，等待他主人的到来。

说实话，还不错。

阳光透过窗户进来，伴随着强劲的风和秋天的气味。特雷瓦林医生给他的练习很简单，即使很无聊又重复。沃尔特曾经一次完全在一个小型体育馆里独自一人，甚至没有阿鲁卡德（这个时间睡着了）来打扰他。当她与皮克曼玩耍时，他可以听到因特古拉在外面的草坪上笑着，还有最新的女仆的声音鼓励着她。他非常喜欢这个帮手。他想知道阿鲁卡德是否会让她留下。以后他将不得不与吸血鬼谈一谈，看看他是否可以说服他。毕竟没有付出就没有收获。

沃尔特伸出手，轻按了他所骑健身自行车控制面板上的小开关，感觉踏板相应地变重了。他倾身向前，用力按压，享受小腿和大腿两侧开始形成的暗淡灼伤。他一直乐于将自己的身体推到最大，然后有人不得不承认，距离很远。

自上次中风以来已经过去了几个星期，他已尽其所能使自己适应再次照顾因特古拉。他听从好医生的命令直到最后一句话。他已经休息了尽可能长的时间-从未能够忍受闲置-然后逐渐达到了现在的水平。沃尔特从一开始就非常适合并令人恐惧地进行了很好的协调，这很有帮助。除了极少数情况下疲惫不堪，脚滑了几下，他的步伐还是一如既往的平稳。他甚至设法将手的颤抖压低到一个好的观察者甚至看不到的程度。范海辛爵士在他的一次转瞬即逝的访问中表示，当时似乎没有理由拿走沃尔特的戒指。老人很高兴，尽管爵士看上去如鲠在喉。

有时，像沃尔特这样的背景可能会成为一个严重的障碍，当可以影响到普通的日常和互动时，可能会成为一个问题。但在其他时候，它却带来了一个优势，即只有少数人有的。

说到什么是普通的，什么不是…。

他关掉了电动自行车，走到窗前，去拿他的毛巾。他从马尾上甩开头发，靠在窗台上，擦去脸上和头皮上的汗水。在他下面的草坪上，因特古拉和皮克曼玩了一场复杂的比赛，其中包括一个大而鲜艳的球，大量的奔跑和喊叫声。草坪是一个很小的私人草坪，被高大的花园所包围，并被数量有限的窗户所俯视。事实证明，让现在的任何老员工见到因特古拉都对士气有着极为恶劣的影响，因为她在仍担任地狱之歌局长的时候就受到了员工和士兵的狂热奉献。她残废后，很明显许多人都指责他让事情发生了。他一直未能反对，并自愿放弃了自己作为地狱之歌组织成员的职责，只照顾因特古拉。此后，他出于许多原因而后悔了这一决定。

沃尔特用手指穿过头发，将发束分开并彻底梳理。他看着因特古拉咯咯地笑着，追着球从护士那里抢走。她转向皮克曼，把它扔向他，但她把它扔得太重，偏了。它直飞过他的头，皮克曼跳了起来，不知何故在空中扭曲身体，抓住了它。沃尔特皱了皱眉。在他作为杀手的职业生涯中，大部分时间都花在研究人类以及非人类事物的移动方式上。皮克曼行动像人一样，但是他有点太快了，绝对太敏捷了。也没有迹象表明他声称有所谓的伤害使他不适合在部队服役。老管家第一次不是想知道这只奇怪的小狗是谁，和什么，而且更重要的是，他在沃尔特的小乖乖身边闲逛是做什么的？

因特古拉突然冲向皮克曼，紧紧地拥抱了他。反过来，他轻轻地抱着她，抚平了她的头发，喃喃自语。他抬起头，看见沃尔特在窗前。他挥手，但老人没有回应。因特古拉将脸埋在皮克曼的胸部，双手不安地在他的背上移动。

那天晚上，皮克曼和护士在小厨房里做饭时，沃尔特在桌子上放了儿童读物，然后叫因特古拉过来。

她无奈地来了，拖着脚，咬了咬嘴唇。她拉下T恤的下摆，将其卷成一团。她渴望地看着皮克曼。

“就到这里，因特古拉，”沃尔特坚定地说。 “我们完成后就可以吃饭。”

她拉出椅子，双脚抬起坐在椅子上，下巴放在膝盖上。很明显，她不想在这里。她拉着头发，眼睛一直躲躲闪闪。

沃尔特打开“孩子的第一个字母”，然后轻轻地握住她的手，将手指划在大写字母A上。

他说：“A是苹果。”

她无视他，另一只手不耐烦地在膝盖上击打着。

“是苹果。”他紧紧握住她的手腕。 “因特古拉，看着我。看着。看着我。”她的目光不情愿地滑到他的脸上，一遍又一遍地从他的耳朵到鼻子再到他的嘴巴迅速移动。 “说吧。A代表苹果。和我一起说。A代表……”

“苹果，”她最后说。

“这是个好女孩儿。”

她叹了口气，开始将手指鼓在桌子上。

沃尔特翻开一页。

“B是球。和我一起：B是……”

“ B…b…”结结巴巴地说。她皱着眉头，她美丽的眼睛中充满了疑惑。

“球。”

“ B…b…”

“好吧，”沃尔特说。

“ B…b…”，然后她的脸突然变得丑陋。 “血！”她尖叫。

沃尔特被砸盘子的声音惊讶到了。然后，因特古拉伸出手臂。他从椅子上滚下来，蹲下。因特古拉开始尖叫。她抓住了“孩子的第一个字母”并将其撕成碎片。

“血！血！血血血血血血！”

皮克曼和护士从厨房赶来。因特古拉抓起一把椅子，将其摇晃，将护士扫过整间房间，并撞到墙上。护士重重地撞到墙上，然后滑下来，直到最后靠在她的背上，笨拙地眨了眨眼。血开始向她的脸侧滴下。

“因特古拉！”皮克曼说。

他躲开椅子，直撞到沃尔特，后者将他推开。因特古拉有一次挥舞椅子，正中皮克曼。他向后倒下，鼻子上流着鲜血。因特古拉将椅子扔在他的身上，然后她抢了另一把椅子去找沃尔特。他在等她。他的手轻轻一挥，椅子就碎了。她疯狂地环顾四周。

“血！走了！走了！”他把残骸踢到一边，然后粗暴地将她抱在怀里。 “全部消失了！鲜血。空。空。错了。”她把脸藏在他的胸口，开始哭了。

沃尔特托住她的脖子后背，用力地抓着。他握住她的手，把手放在嘴上。他在她的手掌上按了一个吻，然后又一个又一个。他一遍又一遍地将自己的胜利和激烈的喜悦烙印在她的皮肤上，因为这终于是一个突破。

最终她哭了起来。皮克曼，一条流血的毛巾被压在鼻子上，试图和护士说话。当沃尔特将被子拉回到因特古拉的床上并将她安顿到床上时，他给医务室打了电话。当她扭动时，他抚摸着她的眼睛。

“你做得很好。”他小声说。 “我很为你骄傲。”

她在睡梦中喃喃自语，踢这沉重的床罩。他对仍然扭曲着她的脸的皱眉微笑。

“沃尔特！”皮克曼从主房间大喊。 “我需要你！”

“你正回到我身边，不是吗？一次走一小步。当你醒来的时候，我会送礼物给你。”他摸了摸她的嘴，离开了。

皮克曼试图让护士站起来，但没有成功。这个女人很小，但是很丰满，而且太重了，皮克曼无法将她拉起。他脸上盖着沾满了鲜血的茶巾，每当他试图取走它时，到处都会滴血。天哪，这真不卫生。可爱的奶油色地毯在皮克曼的鼻子和护士的头部伤口之间变得一团糟。

沃尔特跪在那个女人旁边。他说她的名字。她看了他一眼，但双眼却呆呆的，当她试图说话时，她所能处理的只有几个音节。他用手指穿过她的头发，感到她头皮上的一块大肿块。分开头发时，皮肤发黑，渗出液。 他问道。“特雷瓦林医生在路上吗？”再一次，老管家的脸上掠过微笑。

皮克曼厚重地说，“你的错，你太享受这一切了。停下来。”

“我最谦虚的歉意。”

皮克曼喃喃自语沃尔特无法分辨的东西，但无论如何可能都是不礼貌的。

有人敲门，然后打开。特雷瓦林医生走了进来。他的眼睛在整个房间里闪动着，看到了被摧毁的一切，然后靠在皮克曼和那个可怜的护士上。

“再次把你的鼻子打破了？”他厌恶地说。 “如果继续这样做，它最终将被涂抹在您的整个脸上。”

“这不是我的错！”

当好医生的随行人员忙碌起来时，沃尔特就走到了一边，把护士拉上了绷带，然后又把她推了出去。特雷瓦林亲自抱起了那只窝囊废，并把他搬了过去。

医生拍着他的肩膀说：“我会叫人来帮你解决这个麻烦。”

“不着急，”管家回答，无所事事地看着怪异的阴影在地毯上的红色斑点上缓缓蔓延。 阿鲁卡德绝对不会浪费那么多新鲜血液。


	6. Samson IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “他跑了，”独角兽说。 “您绝不能逃脱任何不朽的事物。这会吸引他们的注意力。”她的声音柔和，没有怜悯。她说：“永远不要跑。” “慢慢走，假装在想别的事情。唱一首歌，写一首诗，做你的把戏，但走慢一点，她可能就不会跟随。走慢一些，魔术师。”
> 
> 于是他们在黑夜里一起逃走了，身穿黑色长袍的高个子男人和有角的白色野兽一起逃了出去。魔术师大胆地爬到独角兽的光芒附近，因为它的光芒外徘徊着饥饿的阴影，那是竖琴师摧毁了午夜狂欢节时摧毁的声音的阴影。但是，在阴影消失了很久之后，又有另一种声音跟随他们，在一条陌生的道路上跟着他们进入早晨-蜘蛛哭泣的细微干燥的声音。
> 
> 彼得·比格的《最后的独角兽》

因特古拉醒来后，他给了她在阁楼上发现的兔子和马玩具。他呆在她的卧室里，看着她玩，一边吃着他为她准备的三明治。在主房间传来说话和移动的声音。清洁人员一如既往地迅速高效。完成后，他礼貌地感谢他们，关上了他们身后的门，并滑动了安全插销。因特古拉跟着他，坐在房间正中央。

“ 歪特！”她唱歌。 “ 外特！歪特！”

他转过身来时，因特古拉把兔子举起来，以便他能看见它。

“看！”她兴奋地说。 “看，看，看！”

“我正在看，因特古拉。非常好。”

她抬起头来试图理解。

“很好。很好。”

她眨了眨眼，然后大力地点了点头。 “很好！”她说。

沃尔特坐在一把躺椅上，从口袋里拿出一把小铅笔刀和一条手帕，他摊开在腿上。他甩开最小的刀片，开始将其穿在指甲下，彻底清洁它们，检查指甲是否被撕裂，变粗糙或太长。他在那儿呆了一会儿，略微前倾，将手放在膝盖上，看着因特古拉玩耍。她看起来很高兴。她将玩具兔子抱在怀里，用笨拙的音节喃喃自语，然后突然又清楚地说：

“ Giggi。”

他猛地坐直。她又说了一遍。

“ Giggi。”

他没有告诉她玩偶的名字。她一定是自己记得的。他对自己笑了笑，站了起来，走向卫生间。她毫不犹豫地放弃了玩具，追赶他。他打开灯，走进去。

“洗澡？”她好奇地问，跟在他后面。

他用消毒肥皂洗了手，然后擦了护手霜，直到皮肤变得柔软。因特古拉站在他旁边，靠在他的肩膀上，专心地看着他。

“洗澡？”她又说了一遍。 “洗澡时间？”

沃尔特在纸巾上擦干手，然后再次检查指甲。因特古拉摆了摆姿势，一边跪下一边安静地向自己唱歌，然后打开水龙头去洗澡。站立时，他用胳膊将她抱住，她紧紧地拥抱着，将额头揉到胸前。她高兴地叹了口气。沃尔特咽了口水。他将手放到她的身边，感觉到裙子上的拉链，然后拉扯它，然后她拉开了。

“洗澡！”她高兴地说，把裙子推到腿上。她摸索着自己的T恤，将其拉起以展示胸部。他帮她脱衣。

“你越来越胖了。”他喃喃道，用食指戳她柔软的臀部之一。 “太多食物。”

“食物？”她满怀希望地说，“现在？”

他无视了她。浴缸里装满了水，他关掉水龙头，检查水。当她进屋时，他握住她的手，在毛巾上起泡沫，开始给她洗澡。首先是她的头皮，然后是她的背部，当他在她的头发上抹上厚厚的洗发水时，她从他身上抢走了布，擦了擦脸。

“你的头发会越来越长。”他告诉她。 “再过几个月，这将落在你的肩膀上。”他从浴缸旁边的地方拿起一个空的塑料容器，舀起了一些水。 “闭上你的眼睛，”他把它倒在她的头上。她像狗一样摇了摇自己，用肥皂水覆盖了沃尔特和墙壁。 “我真的希望你不会那样做。”

她咯咯笑。

接下来，他洗了她的脚趾，然后洗了小腿，在膝盖后面，洗了大腿。他把布抹在她的两腿之间，彻底洗净了她的阴部。他手滑了。他的手指伸进了她的身体，他对她的身体的热度和她的处女膜的抵抗有短暂的印象，然后她向前倾斜并用力地咬住了他的耳朵。炽热的液体开始从他的脖子上滑落，当她第二次向他扑来时，他向后倒下。整体咆哮，她的牙齿染成红色。

“狗屎……混蛋，”她嘶嘶地说。

“对不起。很抱歉，”沃尔特说着紧握他的耳垂以止血。 “这是一个意外。”

她对他吐口水。血腥的唾沫喷在他的胸口。他温和地对她眨了眨眼。

“今晚你心情很好，不是吗？”

在黎明前的黑暗中一道阴影笼罩着寂静的走廊。阴影又静止又致命，它在黑暗与光明之间滑动。它躲在守望者和失眠者之间，如果您没有机会看到它，那么您是否会怀疑自己的眼睛，如果您没有听到它的脚在木地板上的柔软，不经常的擦伤。

这个地方的安全肯定可以更加完善，但不要尝试告诉范海辛爵士。

沃尔特逐渐而间接地走到档案室，缓慢地走着，迈出了每一步。物理疗法减轻了他脚下的永久性痉挛，但仍未达到应有的效果。他为自己的身体造成的延迟而感到恼火，速度只会导致他被抓住并问一些不舒服的问题。因特古拉的机智使他可以在组织总部的任何地方去而又不需大惊小怪的日子已经一去不复返了。

他到达了档案室的门，并在键盘上按了一个快速的数字序列。严格来说，它不是访问代码，而是主代码，只有三个人知道它的存在。一个人几乎记不清自己的名字了，一个人当然是沃尔特本人，另一个是最初设计和编程该系统的人。在沃尔特所能确定的范围内，他是专业领域中最出色的人，才华横溢，就他所能确定的唯一缺点而言，只要他的阴茎在他本周最喜欢的妓女双唇之间，他就能像金丝雀一样乖顺。沃尔特真为那个人的死感到遗憾，但有一些事情是必须的，无论多么不愉快。

密封的空气逸出，门开了。他把它关在身后，并确定再次将其锁定。

记录室实际上是几个不同的房间。这三者均受气候控制，并保持清洁。无论晚上一天什么时间，都有主计算机终端始终运行，还有几个较小的从终端可以用来访问数据，但不能输入数据。第二个房间有三个不同的气闸室，里面装有有价值的和脆弱的历史文献，旁边还有一个更大得多的房间。它只容纳了成排的文件柜，里面装有所有政府组织，无论多么机密，总是产生的大量纸张。沃尔特直奔主计算机，并通过几次有效的键盘单击，控制了安全摄像机，并修复了系统中的多个循环，这是他进入之前空房间的简单时序。他的主代码是此后毫无用处，他完全打算尽可能地使用它。

他迅速走进了内阁房。沃尔特确切地知道他在寻找什么以及在哪里找到它。他沿着一排排文件柜走来，走到了一个古朴而破旧的标本。他拉开一个抽屉，一个又一个拉开，直到找到要寻找的文件，然后把文件弄错了，塞满了泛黄的纸。他戴着手套的手指快速地拂过它。他非常记得该文件，以至于知道自己需要什么，但没有那么好就不能做。他拔出几捆捆，将它们叠成一团。他将这些纸张藏在鞋子底下，然后将机柜设置为正确的位置，然后迅速移回计算机，坐在主终端前面。

目前的人事记录：皮克曼，克里斯托弗 迈克尔。

生于多佛。二十七岁。未列出名单的亲戚未婚，于19岁时加入了陆军。直到他22岁加入SAS之前，他的工作基地设在北爱尔兰（显然比沃尔特认为他要坚强）。然后在肯特的惠特斯特布尔接受了进一步的培训。

沃尔特皱了皱眉。肯定那是不对的。他点击了皮克曼的病历，当他阅读时，皱着眉头逐渐让位，变得特别厌烦。

门开了。 “您知道吗？”他说，克里斯·皮克曼的脊柱中有六个腰椎，而十三个胸椎骨中没有两个融合在一起，而且还有证据表明他们之间的椎间盘。”

“你的脊椎有多少块椎骨？”范海辛先生疲倦地问。

“十四个胸椎和八个颈椎，”沃尔特抬头高兴地回答。

范海辛爵士作了个小小的嘲弄以作答。他穿着睡衣，睡袍和蓬松的考拉拖鞋显得荒唐可笑，但他那散乱而高度危险的宠物潜伏在他的肩膀后，表明沃尔特的生命十分岌岌可危。

“你一直让阿鲁卡德看着我，”阿鲁卡德对沃尔特耸了耸肩，这可能意味着从“对不起”到“那怎么办？”

“我已经尽力研究了您的记录，范海辛先生叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。“当然，这并没有告诉我我想知道的内容，但是这使我有了一个大致的想法。”他走了出去。 “远离我的电脑。阿鲁卡德，护送这个人到我的办公室，并确保他呆在那里。”

“是的，主人。”吸血鬼咆哮着，向前走。沃尔特很乐意去。他找到了想要的东西。

在范海辛爵士的办公室里，沃尔特打开了厚窗帘。外面的一切都被漆成最黑的紫色阴影，在地平线上是黎明时最模糊的污迹。他对住在地狱之歌的生活感到遗憾的是，他看不到星星离伦敦的灯那么近，但是多年来，他学会了与月亮融为一体。豪宅早早就醒了。院子里有动静。面包师和清洁工，士兵和秘书。在沃尔特旁边，阿鲁卡德烦躁不安。日出使他同时放松和困倦。当吸血鬼打哈欠时，他表现出的牙列使鳄鱼羡慕地哭泣。  
“你知道吗？”沃尔特心不在焉地说，“我经常想知道，如果我不加入地狱之歌会怎么样？”

阿鲁卡德说：“死在异国他乡，”他突然转过身，奋力地嗅着沃尔特的脖子。 “或者发疯。”

“天哪，别这样。”老人把手握在阿鲁卡德的嘴上，将他推开。 “这是干什么？”

“对不起。我饿了。”

“你没吃饭吗？”

“没人喂我。”

沃尔特在他的太阳穴上揉搓，感到头疼的危险越来越大。阿鲁卡德伸出手，用指尖轻轻刷了擦老人的脸颊。沃尔特发抖，感到他的头发直立。

吸血鬼悲伤地对他说：“如果有机会，你应该接受我的提议。”当门打开，轻轻的喀哒声充满了刺眼的人造光时，吸血鬼走开了。

范海辛爵士对阿鲁卡德说：“现在你可以走了。”沃尔特转过身向他鞠躬。吸血鬼滑入了他的影子，而海尔辛爵士走到在属于他过去三个前任的桌子后面。沃尔特在那巨大的红木怪兽面前步入他的老位置-乔治国王向他的每个圆桌骑士赠送的十三件相同的作品之一-他看出，这个小伙子已经换了睡衣，变成了些皱巴巴的衣服衬衫在喉咙处张开。他没有给头发凝胶或上油，就像因特古拉一样，在额头正中的发旋猛烈地站起来。这位老管家感觉到最淡淡的怀旧气息，随着范海辛爵士将手指聚拢成塔状，使沃尔特目瞪口呆，使他更加像前任局长。

“你知道吗？一位医生在一张纸上将你形容为'怪异'，不少于十七次。所有这些多余的器官，椎骨，神经末梢和肌肉纤维。 ”他的嘴角毫无表情地颤抖。 “有人可能会争辩说，你很难归类为人类。”

“先生，我很讨厌-”

“你可以讨厌所有你喜欢的东西！”范海辛爵士大叫。他深吸了一口气，努力使自己平静下来。 “在闪电战期间，你的出生地，成长和训练的地方以及他们制作戒指的地方被夷为平地。你是整个项目中唯一的东西，也是唯一的人。告诉我，多内兹先生，”他眯起眼睛，“你一个造物还是天生的生物？你是人为地造出来的，还是仅仅是自然界的怪胎？”

沃尔特眨了眨眼睛。他说：“这是机密信息。”

“当然，”范海辛爵士叹了口气，擦了擦嘴。 “你知道，在过去的五十二年中，军方一直试图让你回来吗？其他所有董事都恳求，拒绝，甚至在某些情况下被勒索和完全撒谎以防止这样做。军方甚至采取了法律行动。如果你最终去世了，他们会控制你的尸体。因特古拉采取自己的法律行动作出回应，你无疑会很高兴知道；尽管从我从她对此事的笔记中可以看出，她拒绝遵守比起其他道德上的反对，这更是血腥思想和她独特的幽默感的结合。”他将双手平放在桌面上，专心地向前倾斜。 “你为什么要和我吵架，沃尔特？”

“先生？”

“别先生我。”他嘶嘶地说。 “告诉我你为什么抗拒我。告诉我为什么你闯入我的档案室。到底出什么问题了？”

沃尔特最后说：“在所有应有的尊重下，您不是机关长。”

可怕的沉默。

“您不是合法的董事。您只是在填补职位。您可能是一打不露面，无名的表亲中的任何一个，都可以互换，无法区分……没有生命。没有个性。没有灵魂。时间到了，您将被替换，没有人会在意。”

“你的戒指，”赫灵爵士说，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。 “脱掉它们。现在就脱掉。”

沃尔特犹豫了一下，不由自主地挤压了他的手，感觉他戴了这么久的指环，以至于他几乎没有注意到它们。

“去做。”

他先用左手拇指摸索，扭动了戒指，使戒指滑过手套光滑柔软的皮革，将戒指压在肿胀的指节上。它掉进了他的手掌，他轻轻地将它放在两张桌子之间。他们俩都盯着它。躺在那里似乎无害。只是一声响。

“还有其他。”

他做了九次以上。抛光桃花心木上还有九个戒指。地狱爵士紧紧地颤抖着。他说：“沃尔特·多内兹，我特此将你限制在你以及因特古拉的住所。从现在开始，她是你在组织的唯一职责。”

“他是我的替补吗？”沃尔特痛苦地问。 “那只脊柱里有多余的骨头的敏捷的幼犬？你要把我的戒指和我的因特古拉给他吗？”

“滚出去，多内兹。滚出我的办公室，滚出我的生活。就走吧。”

这位老管家用他的脸完美地表达了对石质的服从，鞠躬走了走，以夸张的关门把他关在了身后。

他盲目地沿着走廊走了过去。他的脑海里充斥着无序的愤怒和哀悼，他一遍又一遍地扭动他的手，直到他满头大汗，并戴着手套感到疼痛。他眼前挂着红色的雾霾，他想杀的只是想，发现一些东西，听到它尖叫的声音，因为他把它撕成湿的，颤抖的小碎片。在办公室开始的头痛正在迅速加剧，每一次心跳都像头顶的大炮一样轰动。突然，他的脚发麻，跌跌撞撞。他跌倒在膝盖上，令人发呕。世界变得模糊，然后猛烈扭曲，以至于他看着天花板。他眨了眨眼。

哦，他不着边际地想。我中风了...

当他跌落到地板上时，天花板缩进了远处，被包裹在他周围的寒冷阴影笼罩着，在黑暗中遮盖了他的脸和眼睛。


	7. Sound of Spiders Weeping II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “醒来后，我发现自己一无所有。我想念人们所生活的世界。那是我唯一想生活的地方。即使那里充满了冲突，罪恶和死亡……即使很多痛苦的事情确实在那等着我...我仍然想念我所生活的世界。有时你不知道自己有多爱，直到失去它。人们为什么会坠入爱河？人们为什么要与他人生活？”
> 
> -《最终兵器彼女》第7卷

疼痛。

疼痛。

他被痛苦唤醒。在他的头部，颅骨内部，脑部疼痛不已，一些小恶魔爬进了里面，现在正猛击周围的脆弱组织和膜。他身上有一个重物，将他压低，他本能地喘着气，但没有移动。冰冷的手指使他动弹不得。他口中有一种恶毒的味道，就像他刚刚吐血一样。寒冷，黏糊糊的东西擦过他的前额，一次又一次，他猛烈地颤抖着，因为它以某种方式到达了他的脑袋，到达了痛苦的地方，用力拉扯，直到他感觉到原始的痛苦从他的中心移开头顶着额头，每次东西碰到他的脸，疼痛都变得有点多了，变得更强了一点，拉扯的痛苦变得越来越糟，直到他感到痛苦不再存在，他不再是沃尔特，他不再是什么了，除了痛苦，它再次压在了他的颅骨内侧，痛苦把沉重的骨头粉碎成碎片。

一个超新星在他的眼后爆炸。他睡了。

有人说话的声音，低沉的声音，充满悲伤的阴影。声音很熟悉，听起来并非不令人愉快，但他很累，想睡觉。他钻进温暖的毯子，钻得更深，但是声音柔和而持续，这使他保持清醒。渐渐地，他渐渐地明白，他听到的声音是他自己的。

他睁开眼睛。

阿鲁卡德缩在他旁边，支撑在他的肘上，这样他就可以凝视垂死的那个人。阿鲁卡德的嘴被染成红色，当沃尔特伸出手抚摸自己的脸时，他的手指沾满了血了，即使皮肤似乎没有破裂。

他一直在说话。在黑暗中窃窃私语。

“我已经了解了自己死亡的必然性。

“一切都会死。男人。女人。人类，动物，海洋，山脉。甚至是星星。甚至是怪物。甚至你。有一天，你也将躺下。这只是事物的秩序。我一直相信唯一的真实永生是为神所有的，所以我追捕那些试图偷走永生的生物，他们试图违背本应的样子。

“我说服自己为自己的国家而战。我说服自己为自己的教会而战。我说服自己为一个我从未被允许拥有的宝贵纯真而战。这是真的。是真的。那信念没有即使更大的事实是我一直很喜欢做的事，这也不是骗人的。

“小时候，我与自己和解了，与他们在那个工厂实验室对我所做的事情，他们教给我的事情和解了。给我的武器已经存在了很长时间，我感到他们的缺席就像赤裸，像缺少肉和骨头一样。

“我为自己的上帝，我的女王，我的国家和我的地狱之歌而过着非同寻常的生活，充满暴力和鲜血的生活。我彻底地放弃了自己的生活，这种生活完全没有任何所谓的常态；没有爱人，婚姻，孩子，房屋和朋友，从公共图书馆借来的书，我对自己没有这些东西而放弃，我不为自己的满足而哀悼，尽管有时我会承认自己做白日梦，这是人的天性。想知道一个人没有的东西，但我确实有自己的家，我的地狱之歌，这是我真正想要的。它是我的父母；它是我的孩子；它是我的家人，我的过去和现在以及我未来的理由。

“我一生中爱过两个人。我爱过亚瑟。我爱过因特古拉。

“亚瑟死了。这是事情的顺序，尽管几十年来我仍然想念那个白痴，有时我更希望再次成为十五岁，并追随他，因为他对我从未真正了解过的道德作从未真正相信过。

“因特古拉死了。这不是事物的秩序。我试图将她带回来。这不是事物的秩序。我的惩罚是看着她像某些心爱的食尸鬼一样生活，而我无法让她安息。

“我过着快乐的生活。我享受着变老的乐趣，老年带来衰老的烦恼，纯粹是因为我从没想到过这种事情会发生。我一直以为，有一天，在与红龙的战斗中，我会摔倒，我会错过，那天红龙最终会赢。

“我看着自己的因特古拉随着地狱之歌而成长。我在她的身边。我很满足。

“我快死了。我使她失败了。她死了，我将死，我必须相信怪物的诺言和怪物的鲜血，有一天她会再次生活，她将不需要我。我一生都在做我的职责，我为我的许多主人提供了他们想要的一切服务。最后，我所希望的就是看到因特古拉成为一个有力量的女人，但是我让她失败了，你知道了。红龙最后赢了。

“只是我认为这不公平。真的不公平。这不公平。我让她失望了，上帝和地狱使我失败了。这不是事物的秩序。上帝已经抛弃了我。”

阿鲁卡德缓慢地向他眨了眨眼，非人的眼睛因为怜惜的东西而变得柔和。

“魔鬼的同情。”沃尔特痛苦地喃喃道。他转过脸。他睡了。

吸血鬼说，“我知道你做了什么。”当沃尔特再次昏昏欲睡时。他轻轻地用手托着老人的下巴，以使沃尔特的眼睛与他的眼睛相遇。 “我知道你做了什么。”他再次说道。 “我知道你对因特古拉所做的事情。我也知道你为什么这样做。”他露出牙齿。 “你不必。你所要做的就是问。我可以告诉你她还是个处女。”  
沃尔特眨眼，舔了舔嘴唇。他穿着衣服又汗又湿又热，而且脚烧着，因为阿鲁卡德没想到要脱鞋。最终他说：“我比相信你说的要好。”

阿鲁卡德回答说：“尽管如此，我仍然不允许你侵犯她。”

“那你愿意允许他吗？她想要他。我知道她同意。”

“她成年了。我不明白你的嫉妒。”

“她是个孩子！”

阿鲁卡德叹了口气，周围有开放的坟墓的气味环绕着沃尔特。 “去睡觉。”他轻轻地说。 “如果你再做一次，我会把你的喉咙撕掉。”

沃尔特从缠结的毯子中解开了手，再次摸了摸自己的脸。他的手指再次湿了，但这次没有血。

咔哒。

咔哒。

咔哒。

左脚，踩。咔哒。右脚，踩。咔哒。左脚，踩。咔哒。右脚，踩。咔哒。转弯。咔哒。左脚，右脚，咔哒，咔哒，咔哒。一遍又一遍地。

一个老人，拄着拐杖。

有人说过，人的一生有被喂食和无法控制排泄开始，然后以完全相同的方式结束。沃尔特倾向于同意。

他的脸一侧松弛。他的眼睛毫无用处地待在眼眶里，现在任何镜片都已不能使它直视。两只手都可见的震颤。一只肩膀下垂，一只腿拒绝屈曲，一只脚无用地拖到他身后。如果他不小心的话，他倾向于说出自己的话语，有时当人们对他说话时，他所能听到的只是无意义的音节缠结。他的平衡很奇怪，如果他站着不动，他经常也会毫无意义地摇摆。他可以控制排泄，尽管身体的一半不听话，但并不麻木。这都是不幸之中的万幸。

另一个人生活在分配的时间之外，等待悠闲的死亡回来并完成工作。沃尔特认为，这在各方面都十分可悲。

一步，咔哒，一步，咔哒。左转。咔哒。

锻炼双手。腿部理疗。遮住他无用的眼睛。因特古拉窥视了它并发出尖叫。

“我要送她去意大利，”范海辛爵士说，当时沃尔特终于能够从床上站起来，慢慢地走到办公室。爵士说：“我要把她送到意大利，再送到那里的大脑专家，”他脸上那该死的同情，“我要把她送走，因为这对她有好处，对他也有好处。”员工之间的直言不讳是事实，因为吸血鬼无法跟着她越过大海，范海辛爵士确实在这样做，目的是为了打破宠物对这名受害妇女的危险注视。

沃尔特说：“让我和她一起去。”范海辛爵士点了点头。这是一件很小的事情，而且沃尔特无论如何都快死了。 “我在意大利有一些朋友，”他们俩都知道，一旦他离开，他将永远不会回到英国，也不会活着，也不会再回来。

范海辛爵士回答说：“我给你时间，是时候让你重新站起来了。”沃尔特通过喉咙里刺痛的胆汁感谢他的指挥官。

因此，沃尔特上下走来走去。每次“咔哒”都是他一生的一刻，祖父钟，滴答滴答声，一个快速倒空的沙漏中的沙粒。即使医生说他可以离开也没关系，他仍然走着，仍然在抗争着终于让他沮丧的身体。走廊在他面前延伸，无尽，像一面镜子，反射着自己。

他迈出了一步。他瘫痪的脚趾卡在瓷砖之间的接合处，他向前倾斜，直入地面，直到看不见的东西抓住了他的脖子后方，然后将他直立起来。它使他静止不动，直到他再次保持平衡并恢复沿着豪宅的走廊往下走，他可悲的摇摇欲坠。他讨厌自己的身体。他感到被困，弄脏，毁了……老了。无助。最重要的是，他感到无助。和害怕。

此后不久，士兵们就把他带走了。

“……因此，我后来到了苏格兰的空军基地。”  
酒吧又黑又脏。啤酒是合格的，朗姆酒也不错，尽管他不想也没有心情尝试纸牌游戏。上帝知道他们坐在自动贩卖机里已经有多久了。他的队伍里大约有10名左右的年长士兵，主要是加雷斯的中队，还有其他几名。他们把他抱起来，强行将他送上货车，从货车上搬到这个地方，喝他们说的饮料，告别酒会。

“有些RAAF的男孩也刚到那里。令人讨厌和不敬的东西，搅屎棍，他们会偷走任何没有被钉牢的东西。”沃尔特喝了一口朗姆酒。 “我进来后不久，一位当地农民来到附近，领着一匹马，主动提出将其出售给中队，以供乘车和吉祥物之类。

“后来我发现这名农民有一个骗局。他要等到一个新的中队进来，然后他才把这匹马卖给他们。当他听说他们要离开时，他会来买他的马。骑马。当然，打折了。”

“当然，”一两个士兵说道。

“好吧，正如我说的那样，皇家空军的男孩们是在与我同时到达的，我们都发现自己正站在那可怜的畜生面前。

“其中一个人悲哀地说道：我只吃羊肉十二个月了。羊肉。羊肉煮，烤，煎，炸。他们给我们的只有羊肉，它不值得吃。

“另一人说，腌鱼。用西红柿酱。在过去的十八个月里，除了罐装的腌鱼西红柿之外，我什么都没有。

“我们应该安排口粮，以便每个人每天吃三顿像样的饭，但是实际上，整个排每天都要吃同样的东西，要几个月的时间。我遇到了一个男人，我在战争开始之前就已经知道，他是上帝创造物中最温和的灵魂之一，他发誓说，如果他回到家，他将去某个工厂，在那里他们制造黑莓果酱，他要将其化为废墟。

“所以，RAAF的男孩们都是务实，不拘泥的灵魂，他们立即在基地后面的山上宰杀了这匹可怜的马，并用它做成了肉排。而且肉排也很不错。”

有一个恐怖的合声。 “你吃了吗？”

“我吃了。这是我以前和以后吃过的最好的肉。”沃尔特在酒杯上对他们咧嘴一笑。 “如果你不得不依靠配给生活的话，你也会吃马的。如果我再见到一包干鸡蛋，再也……”他颤抖着。 “当然，在那之后不久，RAAF中队将被运出，农夫走上小路把他的马带回来。

“那么，我在哪里呢？我必须成为打破这个不幸消息的人。看到一个成年男子哭泣一直是一件可怕的事。”

笑声。加雷斯拍了拍他的背，吼道：“告诉我们另一个！”他做了。

后来，当每个人都变得非常棘手时，沃尔特的心在他的胸膛里颤抖着，加雷斯靠在身旁，轻声地对他说话。 “男孩儿们和我……我们中的一些人希望您知道……好吧，我们不怪因特古拉大人发生了什么。您无能为力。要确保该地区的安全，取决于MI5，无人望的混蛋，但他们没有。当她被枪杀时，您恰好离她最近。任何人都怪您，这是不公平的。”

沃尔特闭上了双眼。他知道，无论公平与否，这都是如此。他知道几乎所有士兵都认为他是超人，有能力，至少有能力保护一个女人。他知道提供给他的宽恕取决于他预期的死亡。如果他是野蛮人，而现在整个人都不会在那里，因为不管什么情况，他都无法保护他的上级，这是不可原谅的，不管有人怎么说。但是他仍然叹了口气，感觉到他内心深处有些放松。

“谢谢你。”他说，并做到了。

多佛的白色悬崖。那不是一首歌吗？

沃尔特站在轮渡的甲板上，这是范海辛爵士选择的轮渡，因为秘密地，暴发户混蛋是浪漫的，他喜欢因特古拉以及她烦恼的看护人永远航行。火车或飞机没有相同的效果。

多佛的白色悬崖。

老管家曾经到过世界各地。他离开并返回，回到英格兰和地狱之歌，一次又一次，这使他常常迷失了自己多年来的旅行次数。他看着城市的灯光从十几架飞机后消失。他乘过火车。他曾乘坐战舰，私人游艇和偶尔的走私船。他甚至去过以前也是一样的渡轮。

他被游客包围着，用一百种不同的口音以一百种不同的语言胡言乱语。因特古拉兴奋地在他身边咕哝。

他站在那儿。

他站着看着多佛的白色悬崖，在罕见的清晰光线下闪烁着美丽的光芒，像之前那样多次退到远处，想知道他几乎不记得的一首歌，并且知道这是他最后一次看到他的英格兰。

巴黎的沃尔特抚养着颤抖的四肢，看着新贵的克里斯托弗·皮克曼在一个装潢精美，享有无可挑剔声誉的酒店客房中，巧妙地布置了保镖，日间护士，夜班护士和秘书的随从，这些人都是保镖。皮克曼以出奇的胜任力来运营公司，沃尔特被迫给予幼犬荣誉。毫无疑问，皮克曼比普通护士要强大得多，而沃尔特确实遇到了一些非常强大的战争护士。它只是证实了他的想法，即皮克曼是他的替补，而沃尔特本来应该是范海辛爵士的万能保护者。这只小狗是否会成为新教徒骑士的垃圾处理人，这完全是另一回事，而这位老人在不首先了解其野外调查工作的质量的情况下就不愿作出判断。  
因特古拉不高兴。她很喜欢渡轮穿越，在巴黎的视线中拍了拍手，但是已经漫长了一天，现在她准备回家了。面对陌生的环境，面对陌生的床和陌生的气味，她让Giggi飞过整个房间，并用卷曲的爪子将自己抬向最近的秘书。可怜的男人大喊大叫，然后跑去，而沃尔特则以简单的权宜之计向她扔了一块巧克力棒，制止了因特古拉的嘶吼。

皮克曼义愤填膺地围住了他。 “你正在强化不良行为！”他说。沃尔特翻了一下白眼。

他说：“仅一次不会受伤。” “此外，让她把垃圾丢进旅馆房间也是如此，”他眯起眼睛，“庸俗”。

皮克曼屏住呼吸发誓，了下来，让沃尔特将因特古拉的脸擦干净。 “我们不需要他在附近，对吗？”他小声说。她哼着，嘴里充满了巧克力，微笑时弄脏了牙齿。

那天晚上晚些时候，沃尔特站在窗前，看着巴黎的灯火。在他身后，因特古拉在她的床上搅动并喃喃自语。他的舌头上有苦涩的味道，他吞下了药丸，他脱下了手套，以便可以将好手按在玻璃上。寒冷使他的骨头疼痛，感觉良好。

门打开时发出柔和的声音。

“沃尔特？”皮克曼小声说。 “你在那里吗？”灯光使沃尔特的好眼睛痛苦了起来，但是当皮克曼滑进里面并关上他身后的门时，它很快就消失了。 “你没睡觉吗？”

“我睡够了五个小时。”

“五个小时？”

“过去是两个，”他在一个边桌边摆着药包的手势。 “这些让我很困。”

“你只需要睡两个小时？”皮克曼难以置信地摇了摇头。

“有人告诉我，这是许多不同的精神疾病的症状。”

小狗说，“我想知道，精神病医生会对你，特别是你年轻时的你产生什么样的影响。”

“我们都疯了，”沃尔特轻声说道，他笑了。他的额头靠在冰冷的玻璃上。

“恩，”因特古拉说，睡着了。

“我看到你还没睡。”

皮克曼心不在地回答：“我睡在渡轮上。”老人看到了他手中的丝毫震动，不知道他吃了多少咖啡因药。

沃尔特大声说：“怎么了？”因特古拉甩开手臂，它们撞在墙上。他爬到床上，坐在她旁边的床垫上。他温柔地抚摸着她太阳穴上的头发。 “嘘，小家伙。”他安慰道，她安顿下来，四肢放松。

皮克曼说：“我们需要谈论有关因特古拉的问题。”

“哦？”

“我们必须商定处理她的最佳方法。”他深深地吸了一口气。 “关于今天发生的事情。您奖励不良行为。这绝对是您本可以做的最糟糕的事情。”

“没关系，”沃尔特抚摸着因特古拉的头发说。

“是的，是的。”皮克曼说。

沃尔特温和地说：“把你的声音降下来，你会叫醒她的。我说没关系，至少暂时是这样。我明天就要走了。”

“不要！”因特古拉大声说。她低声哭泣，什么也不踢。 “不要！”

“嘘，嘘，小家伙，我的宝贝女孩儿。”沃尔特低下头，靠得很近。她再次安顿下来，他说：“我要处理一些个人事务。爵士已经批准了。我早些时候通过电话与他交谈。”

“个人事务，”皮克曼怀疑地说道。 “像什么？”

“我必须见一些老朋友。”

“理查德叔叔。”因特古拉含糊地说。 “不要。”

“我会和你一起去热那亚，然后我离开。一个星期后，我将在别墅与你会面。”

“拉文纳外面的那个？”

“是的。”

“记住，我们到那里不会超过两天。那之后，我们必须到梵蒂冈。”

“我记得。”

“有关梵蒂冈专家的事情？”皮克曼。 “梵蒂冈对医学到底有什么了解？”

“你会惊讶的。”

“那么，你将要见到的朋友是谁？”沃尔特盯着他，皮克曼实际上退了一步。

老人说，“那不关你的事。”

冰冷的寂静被因特古拉翻滚打破。

“你是对的。这不关我的事。我很抱歉。”

沃尔特亲切地点点头。他说：“我向你保证，这没什么重要的。” “这是必须要做的事情。”

“如果你这么说，”皮克曼酸酸地说。他向因特古拉示意，因特古拉她皱了皱鼻子。 “我认为她今晚需要受到监视。”

“我知道。”沃尔特说，脱下领带和其他手套，将它们放在床头柜上。他也将绳子从眼罩上解开，松开头发，然后脱下鞋子，到床脚，将毯子整齐地折叠在隔板上。实际上，他躺在被子上方，因特古拉旁边，一切都很好。他用麻木的手试了好几次把毯子甩了下来。因特古拉叹了口气。 “晚安，皮克曼先生。”他坚定地说道，将胳膊缠在她身上。 “走之前，请关闭夜灯。”

皮克曼犹豫了一下，然后耸了耸肩。他说：“其中一名护士将稍后检查您。”他用手指轻拍灯罩，微弱的灯光完全消失了。

沃尔特说：“那不是必须的。”克里斯托弗·皮克曼的影子没有回应。他打开门，映衬着明亮的一秒钟，然后将其关闭在他身后。 “我们不需要任何东西。不需要任何人。”老人把脸埋在她的头发里。 “我们，因特古拉？”

她说：“好痛。头痛。为什么有血，温特？从哪里来的？”

“去睡觉，因特古拉。”她放松了下来，沉沉地睡着了。


	8. Samson V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我不认为你可以与整个宇宙作战，先生！”
> 
> “这是每种生命形式的特权，斯蒂布本斯先生！”
> 
> -泰利 普拉切特，杰克 科恩的“发现科学”

他醒来时天还很黑，脚因为寒冷抽痛。沃尔特抬起头，他吃了药后感到头晕，药丸阻止了他的血液凝结，药丸阻止了他的心脏跳动过快，药丸阻止了最剧烈的中风，药丸使他活了下来。因特古拉翻了个身面对他。她睡得很香，头发一团糟，口水的细线弄脏了枕头套。像这样她并不美丽，但沃尔特却不愿承认，而是相当可爱。  
他轻轻地抚摸着她的嘴，感觉到唾液紧贴指尖的温暖。他考虑呆在原地，无视他的冰冷的脚趾，但距离他们必须站起来还差几个小时，也没有必要让宝贵的时间被小小的不适的记忆所破坏。

他滑下床，到他离开鞋子的地方，走进去。他的衣服因睡觉而起皱。不久之前，他本来会感到胆怯，但是从那以后，他就知道了真正重要的内容。离开房间进入中央起居区，到处都是舒适的休息室和最好的娱乐系统。有人帮忙关了灯。因特古拉的大多数随行人员都在单独的套房中，但是皮克曼和他本人以及一位护士在这间套房中设有房间。他走进原本他该睡觉的房间，将被子从床上拉下来，叠在手臂上。他回到因特古拉的房间，停下来考虑。小心谨慎地缓慢移动，迫使他僵硬而叛逆的双腿尽可能安静地移动到皮克曼的房间。门甚至没有关好。沃尔特轻轻地推了一下它，将其移动了半英寸。里面传来如雷版的鼾声。至少有两个人在那里。

他不费吹灰之力地打开了护士的房间的门。正如他所怀疑的，房间是空的。

老杀手考虑了这一点。如果小狗和工作人员一起睡觉肯定会对因特古拉的护理产生影响，但另一方面，这可能意味着如果有一个嫉妒的甜心，皮克曼不太可能表现出因特古拉某些不适当的注意。他认为，如果这样看，一切都会变得更好。

回到因特古拉的房间，他脱下了背心，坐在床的边缘，试图使自己的血液恢复到冰冻的脚趾上。他将备用被子对折，然后铺在毯子上。因特古拉一直用自己的被子包裹着她，直到她被温暖的小茧包裹为止，当他从下巴上拉下被子时，她喃喃地抗议。他滑下毯子，将头压在她的胸口上，听着她的呼吸和心中的雷声。

当他们到达热那亚时，整个因特古拉的陪行都去看了罗马斗兽场的废墟。在人群包围中，沃尔特紧紧握住因特古拉的手。他引起了皮克曼的注意，皮克曼简短地点了点头以作答。沃尔特松开了因特古拉的手，当她兴奋地拉着护士时，他走进了人群的漩涡中，让他们把他从她身边带走。他瞥见了她微笑的脸，即使胸口的疼痛感觉像是在把他撕裂了一样，他还是认为，让她开心和不知情比说再见然后哭是更好的选择。

他乘公共汽车去了特雷维索。

中风开始后，他的驾驶执照被吊销了，雇用司机也不太可能。公共汽车很热，到处都是无聊的当地人和疲惫的游客。大声而粗俗的意大利男孩为大声又粗俗的澳大利亚女孩，日本游客挤在一起，而一对加拿大法国夫妇穿着相同的T恤，短裤和慢跑鞋，鼻子朝天地坐在前面。

公共汽车只有四分之三满载，这意味着沃尔特可以自己坐下来检查一小捆泛黄的纸（在先藏在鞋子里，然后在一系列相当新颖且非常不舒服的地方藏起来后，磨损情况更糟）和奥地利的详细地图。该论文是早在地狱之歌与许多类似的欧洲组织之间的紧张关系累积到亚瑟老爷收到一封非常尖锐的信之前的那一天的旧报告（也就是说，许多尖锐的东西及其正确的解剖用法都被精心描述了）其中，然后是一系列邮件轰炸。沃尔特只能希望这份长达数十年的报告中的信息仍然正确，但是很多事情都是习惯的产物，而不仅仅是官僚机构。

目击者称山脉和森林。间谍说一个古老的城堡。通过在他的地图上绘制一系列点，统计位置和发现，他只剩下大约两个直径不超过两百公里的圆圈。他叹了口气，屈了他的脚。希望他到威尼斯后能缩小范围。

当他若有所思地环顾四周时，他将地图折叠了一下，弄皱了报告的边缘，想知道他有多少同伴在监视他。他想知道这些间谍在他们之间代表了多少个不同的机构，因为无疑其中一些机构被两次收取了报酬。你永远无法相信间谍，至少不能相信自己。

沃尔特考虑了他的选择。他毫不怀疑他将被拍照和监视的每一步。死亡天使，甚至是一个残废而又老旧的死亡天使，都不是任何政府都希望看到的流连忘返的人。他迟早要失去理智，但是暂时他决定还是忍受他们。话虽如此，没有理由让他们的生活更轻松。在往公交车尾部的途中，他将拐杖的尖端伸出意大利年轻小伙子的脚前，以试图向一名澳大利亚女孩求婚。当汽车突然转弯时，小伙子绊倒了。他降落在一个打鼾的老妇的大腿上。老妇醒来时挥舞着拳头。

十分钟后，公交车驶入特雷维索，轰然停止，刹车发出刺耳的尖叫声。公交车司机冲出车门，大声疾呼，他奔跑去获得援军。内部，第三次世界大战如火如荼。

澳大利亚人与年轻的意大利人抗衡，年长的意大利人弯腰捍卫自己的座位，而法国人和加拿大人挤在一起，在恐惧的反对中张口结舌，日本人几乎没有参加战斗。德国人踢了起来，在某个地方，有人用波兰语对别人母亲的性能力做出了非常有创意的评论。美国人大喊大叫，澳大利亚人吼叫，空气中充斥着脏话和痛苦的呼喊。

沃尔特倚靠在座位上，看着剧情展开，不愿掩饰自己宽慰的笑容。今天的年轻人。他们非常有趣。

威尼斯。  
他永远无法理解为什么人们抱怨这种气味。肯定有气味，但与他以前从衣服上洗掉的一些东西相比，什么也都不是。这全都是观点问题。他站在污水处理厂的熟化罐旁边。他挖了坟墓，虐待了各种尸体。他毁了你想要命名的任何生物。在他职业生涯快要结束时，他甚至在医院的废物处理设施度过了一个难忘的下午，在那里他们煮了所有东西，用X射线机覆盖。这是他一生中唯一一次排空肚子。得知消息后，因特古拉傻笑了起来……

威尼斯闻起来像太多的人和停滞的海水。确实还不错，特别是当风吹来时。只是不要掉进运河里。

在万里无云的天空中，阳光明媚。当眼睛开始疼痛时，他发现自己想要太阳镜。当他从轮渡下船时，成群的踩踏游客从四面八方摇着他，用十多种不同的语言胡言乱语。导游把羊群围成一团，愤世嫉俗的当地人将他们的脸庞张成刺眼，掠夺性的笑容，并提供狂欢节面具，玻璃珠和真正诚实的设计师手袋。沃尔特脚踩着他们，一直到码头上。他用拐杖打了一两根脚踝。

“哦！”

“拉屎！”

“老兄！你真烂！”

“畜生！”

真的，有些人的举止。令人震惊为他们服务，因为他们不会为无助的老人让路。

他离开码头，躲开了一条小巷里的人流。他的眼罩塑料膜下的皮肤刺痛发痒，然后扯下皮，不耐烦地摩擦。当他握住他的手时，整个世界以绚烂的色彩打动了他的眼睛，扭曲成一种痛苦的东西。他不耐烦地咳嗽，擦干了裤腿上的眼罩，然后重新戴上。到这可悲的事情到地狱去吧。

沃尔特环顾四周，明白了。圣马克大教堂就在那，总督宫就在前面。

他以一种不确定的想法，停在市场摊位上，看着玻璃和河珍珠的项链。他束手无策。玻璃的颜色与因特古拉的眼睛完全一样。

“为了你生命中那个特别的女士？”

“彼得！你好吗？”他们拥抱，互相拍手。

彼得·弗格森说：“我很好。”

“你看。婚姻生活适合你。”

“是的，很好……”他害羞地脸红了。 “不能抱怨，不能抱怨。”

沃尔特把珠子丢在桌子上。 “这里附近有卖朗姆酒的地方吗？”

“当然，只要您远离主要旅游区。”

“那好吗？”

“我们应该。”

他们在人群中安详地漫步，沃尔特留下了一堆瘀青的膝盖和破裂的胫骨。后他。在第五个哭泣的受害者跌倒在地后，弗格森说：“你知道，我开始认为你不能很好地应付……啊……身体虚弱的人。”

“什么让你有那个想法？”沃尔特天真地问，狠狠地踩着某人的脚趾。

“什么都没有，”弗格森干巴巴地说。 “我认为已经见血了。”

“哦，亲爱的我，”沃尔特咆哮道，“我真笨拙。”他斜倚在拐杖上，猛等地向后踢去，没有向后看。柔软的肉在他的脚底下松开，倒霉的不幸动物发出一声微弱的吱吱声。 “它正在人行道上。它知道它正在承担的风险。”

弗格森在起泡的，剥落的绿色门前停了下来。他说：“在这里，快点，在有人决定反击之前。”

“我希望他们能。否则就没什么好玩的。” 沃尔特步入昏暗的凉爽，门在他身后关上。

“恐怕要爬上楼梯。他们会给你带来麻烦吗？”

“我会的，”他说，严重倚在楼梯栏杆上。

“那么，”弗格森说，“她怎么样？”

沃尔特气喘吁吁地说：“很好，就像人们所期望的那样。”他站上平台，用手帕擦了擦脸。他看了看周围。小而暗的房间，酒吧狭窄，桌子和椅子破旧。 “酒吧有点小，不是吗？”

“这使游客远离。仅许居民入内。”弗格森从口袋里掏出一张钞票，向酒保挥手。 “朗姆酒，可乐和苏打水。”

“汽水？”管家扬起眉毛说。

弗格森脸红了。 “密苏里不想让我喝酒。”

沃尔特哼了一声。 “可悲，”他拉出椅子。

“我不介意。”酒保用柔和的叮当声将玻璃杯放在桌上，然后离开了。弗格森喝了一口酒。 “出于好奇，罚款有多高？”

沃尔特含糊地笑了笑，轻拍玻璃杯的一面。 “她越来越好。一点一点。预后很好。”

“你呢？”

“抱歉？”

“你的预后如何？”

“恐怕不太好。”他吞咽，当朗姆酒灼烧喉咙时咳嗽。 “我很快就要死了。”

“你有多久？”

“说实话？我不知道。我已经奇迹般地康复了。我发现奇迹通常不会重演。”

他们静静地坐着，啜饮着酒。

“我在想……”沃尔特犹豫了一下。

“什么？”

“你……想念地狱之歌吗？”

“不，不全是。”弗格森指着酒保。他耸了耸肩：“我爱我的妻子。这项咨询业务是美好的生活，而且……当我们的小女孩死了时，我很伤心。我无法留下。我无法忍受看到因特古拉变成了什么。她被沦落为什么。您是否责怪我，因为没有留下？”当酒保在他们面前放下更多的饮料时，他问。

“不。我想你会和我一样难以应付范海辛爵士。”

“你真的像大卫·鲍伊一样闪闪发光吗？”

沃尔特咧开嘴笑了，在他的牙齿之间裂开了一个冰块。他说：“不是故意的。”

“你是一个很奇怪的人，”沃尔特敬酒。

“爵士看上去很感激。”

“我确定。”

“那生意怎么样？”

“生意很好。不同的机构与我联系并向我咨询。我给与建议，作为回报，他们给了我钱。使太太很高兴。”

“一直被监视，这难道不困扰你吗？”

“沃尔特。像我们这样的人并不孤单。我担心如果我没有受到关注。那肯定意味着我不再有用了。要处理的责任。”

“你怪我吗？关于因特古拉？”

“是。”

“很公平。”

他弄湿了手指，然后将手指绕在玻璃杯的边缘。 “仍然让我感到困扰的是这一切的愚蠢。在所有时间计划击中。弄清楚时间表，弄清楚如何越过安全性。弄清楚如何越过我。她甚至都不是对的。应该死的艾兰兹爵士。不是她。不是因特古拉。”

“我一直认为人类可以打败世界上所有的怪物。当她死后，我意识到我错了。人类不能打败这些怪物，因为我们是怪物。与他们战斗只是在与自己战斗。与自己的影子战斗。”

“影子拳击”，沃尔特轻声重复，结束了他的最后一杯酒。 “我从来没有那样想过。”他看着弗格森。那个人努力地凝视着他。

“你对她做了什么？”

“你什么意思？”

“你听说过医生。她应该是永久性持续的植物人状态。你对她做了什么，沃尔特？”

“我什么也没做。”沃尔特平静地说道，见了弗格森的眼睛。 “我能做什么？”

酒保走进来，拂开空杯子，打破了沉默。弗格森在拇指和食指之间捏了一下鼻梁，而沃尔特若有所思地吮吸着冰块。

“我来这里是为了告别，彼得。我没有多少时间了。我来这里是为了告别，请你帮个忙。”

“什么？”弗格森可疑地问。作为回答，沃尔特拿出了他的奥地利地图，折叠起来以显示他想要的部分。

“认识这片土地吗？”费格森盯着它，沃尔特用他的食指画出了红线。 “我知道她在该地区的某个地方。我知道奥地利人正在保护她，伊斯卡里奥特别无选择，只能放任她。这对我来说太大了，无法寻找她。我需要知道她在哪里。”

“你为什么想知道？”

沃尔特不愉快地笑了笑。他说：“这是我最后的任务。”

“沃尔特。她会杀了你。她是真祖之一。”

“那我将为自己的荣誉而死，沾满鲜血，而不是自己的呕吐物。”弗格森犹豫了。 “彼得，你想如何离开这个世界？你要被怎么记住？”

弗格森说：“我要被人记住是好丈夫。”

“而且我想作为死亡天使被人记住。你知道她在哪里。我可以从你的脸上告诉你的所作所为。”

“那因特古拉呢？”

“我把生命献给了她。我的死是我自己的。”

又有一个漫长的沉默，没有什么可以打破的。最终弗格森伸出手，在地图上点击了某个位置。

“谢谢你，彼得。”沃尔特说。他收起了地图，站了起来。 “我不会再见到你。”

弗格森也站了起来。 “你知道伊斯卡里奥特会想知道的。我迟早得告诉他们。”

“我只需要两个晚上。”

“我想我能给你那么多。”

他们互相凝视，最后弗格森害羞地伸出手来拍打沃尔特的肩膀。

他说：“上帝和女王陛下与你同在。”

“阿们。”

他们拥抱。

“再见，沃尔特。”沃尔特走了。

在返回码头的途中，他身后留下一阵呻吟和受伤的游客，他停在与弗格森会面的摊位上。蓝色玻璃和紫色河珠的项链仍然在那里，他一时兴起，买了下来，像手镯一样将其缠绕在手腕上。他去了公用电话，放下欧元，直到它打通为止。他用自己熟悉的数字敲击键盘。

有人接了电话。他说：“你欠我，”并给了一个地址。他挂了电话，没有说再见。

之后，沃尔特乘渡轮，回到了大陆。


	9. Samson VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可谁都在把所爱的杀死，  
> 你不妨听听每人的方式，  
> 有人使用恶毒的尖眼，  
> 有人使用阿谀的巧言，  
> 懦夫使用轻轻的一吻，  
> 勇汉使用尖利的刀刃！
> 
> 有人毁所爱时还年少，  
> 有人毁所爱时已年老；  
> 有人用欲望之手扼杀，  
> 有人靠金钱之手屠戮：  
> 最心善的才使用利刀，  
> 为的是死者快死快了。
> 
> 有人爱得太深有人太浅，  
> 有人用钱买有人把钱换；  
> 有人毁所爱时泪水涟涟，  
> 有人却用不着长吁短叹：  
> 虽然谁都在把所爱毁掉，  
> 却未必谁都把绞索来套。
> 
> -摘自奥斯卡·王尔德的《瑞丁监狱的歌谣》

在距离奥地利边境不远的一间小巧的旅馆里，沃尔特醒了。  
外面的太阳才刚刚开始落下，穿过窗帘的光把小房间漆成粉红色和肮脏的橙色。他在床单下慵懒地伸展着。将脚跟打在床垫上，挠挠他的胸部。享受难得的慢慢醒来。

在梳妆台上是一条深色牛仔裤和一件衬衫，至少对他的风格年轻了四十岁，仍在塑料包装中。一把电动剃须刀，也很新，还有一把牙刷，一只单眼眼镜盒和几只珠宝，还有一些钱。一大卷柔软的绷带。加雷斯和男孩儿们送给他的那把刀在皮套里。他用来检查进入旅馆的假身份证，他睡觉前在小浴室的水槽中烧掉了。除此之外，他唯一拥有的就是他在这里穿的衣服。

他打哈欠。就像他新发现的习惯一样，他抚摸着脸侧松弛的皮肤，抚摸着它，抚摸着它，使它恢复了生命。轻微的抽搐作为回应，他逐渐沿着身体的侧面往下走直到他站起来。他按摩了一下，直到脚恢复知觉为止。

沃尔特起床。他冲了个澡，清洗了自己。他将电动剃须刀设置到最高功率，并且非常忧郁地剃了掉头发。他在镜子里看到的脸看起来更老了，铁灰色的绒毛勾勒出他的颅骨平面，他幻想他在手术后看到了与因特古拉的相似之处。他站在这间小浴室里，开始思考。他说：“你确定吗？这真的是你想要的吗？”镜子里的自我露出了凶恶而血腥的微笑。

他穿着过大的衣服，将刀子滑入皮带，一时兴起，将自己买来的威尼斯项链像手镯一样缠绕在手腕上。他收集了旧衣服，床单，用过的肥皂，剃刀和牙刷，将它们折叠在一个简洁而整齐的包装中。他戴上手套，这是他唯一想保留的旧衣服，并擦拭了小房间内所有可能的表面，以消除指纹。当他结束时，真实的夜晚已经来临，他把那叠床单塞在胳膊下。他走到门口，最后看了一眼房间，满意地点了点头。事后他几乎拿起了配套的火柴，然后离开了，牢牢地关上了自己的门。

沃尔特继续走着。他走到他离开汽车旅馆，人类零星的光辉远远地离开了他。周围的灌木丛乐观地称其为一片充满昆虫生命的森林，当他来到道路上的某个交叉时，他下到路边的水渠里，并搭建了一些枯树枝和树叶的柴堆。他放下床单和旧衣服，纵火焚烧。他非常高兴地将拐杖折断在膝盖上，并将其也投入了火焰。他爬出沟渠，等待着，看着月亮高出世界。很快，一阵引擎声音传到了他，很久以后他才看见大灯。他回到沟渠，蹲下身去看路。一辆老旧的，型号不错的豪华轿车完好无损地放在旁边。一个年轻的女人从驾驶员的车门外出来，瘦弱而紧张，以一种正在康复的瘾君子的方式，无望地凝视着黑暗。

谨慎地，沃尔特从阴影中溜了出来。司机跳了起来。

“多内兹先生？”她吱吱作响。

“完全一样。”

“请进。她在等你。”她打开了乘客的门，站了起来，扭了一下手，好像他们伤了她一样。沃尔特礼貌地点点头，爬上去，她关上了他身后的门。

车内只有一个灯泡点亮，但他努力调整时的好眼神，他眨了眨眼。角落里隐隐约约的人物动了动。说话了。

“晚上好，多内斯先生。”

“海伦娜夫人，对您而言，这是一个非常愉快的夜晚。感谢您抽出宝贵的时间。”

女孩儿般的吸血鬼回答说：“就像你说的那样。我欠你。我向你保证，我永远不会忘记债务。”

“尽管如此。”

“我认为您需要旅行而不必他给证人带来不便？”

“是的。”沃尔特感兴趣地凝视着窗户说道。突如其来的，非常浓的英国豌豆汤浓雾在山谷里蔓延。

“好吧，死亡天使。”

“您读懂我的想法，”他微笑着。

“我才不乐意。”

“您一定会知道我要去的地方。”当他说话时，他感觉到汽车在改变方向并在加速。 “请您接受我的感谢。”

“去死吧，”海伦娜用年轻的声音说，“凶手”。

“罐子和水壶，亲爱的。此外，”沃尔特向前倾斜并咧嘴笑了笑，“这一切都是为了您的方便，不是吗？您和卡米拉已经互相憎恨了很长时间，”海伦娜的黄眼睛睁开，但没有回答。 “所以请饶恕我受伤的愤慨和虚假的道德优越感。我们俩都知道，您做为一个害羞的人并不能达到现在的年龄。”

“多内兹先生，我衷心希望你死于缓慢而痛苦的死亡。”

“如果我和卡米拉一起去死，那就更好了吗？”

她说：“什么都不会使我更高兴。”她抬头。 “我们快到了。”

沃尔特眨眨眼。 “这么快？但是还不到十分钟。肯定还有一些路要走。”

“死者旅行很快，多尔内斯先生。你们所有人都应该知道这一点。不要问无法回答的问题。”沃尔特说话时感到豪华轿车变慢了。

汽车停下来了，司机在沃尔特能开门之前就打开了车门。

“对不起，”她对海伦娜说，“我无法靠近。篱笆和看守……”她走开了，烦躁不安。吸血鬼从容地对她微笑。

她说：“很好。” “多内斯先生不介意走其余的路。不远。你是吗，多内斯先生？”

“一点也不，”他告诉她，这只是一个谎言，只是一个很小的谎言。他下了车，随后是海伦娜。她的个头刚刚到他的腰部，这突然让他想起了十几年前另一个小金发女郎看着他的样子。他说：“我可能会再见到您。”

“一切皆有可能。”海伦娜示意她的司机，司机拿了一件精美的皮大衣，并将其披在吸血鬼的肩膀上。海伦娜拍了拍女孩的手表示感谢，尽管他们分享的眼神是短暂的，但一个盲人仍然可以看到他们彼此相爱。一千岁的儿童吸血鬼和一个正在康复的前毒瘾少年。

沃尔特客气地微笑。他正式鞠躬，将手放在胸前。海伦娜简短地点点头以作答。她回到车里。

“告诉我，多内斯先生，这真的是你想要的吗？”

“我一直想像进入世界一样离开这个世界：踢，尖叫，并被别人的鲜血覆盖。”

海伦娜眨了眨眼。然后，突然，她的头向后仰，放声大笑。司机关上门，回到车里，然后开车离开时，她一直笑着。

沃尔特站在森林中间，抬头看着映衬着星星的古老城堡。

他从口袋里拿出一个旧的铁环，戴在手套上，戴在拇指上。另一个戒指，另一个手指。他做了十次；十个戒指，每个手指上一个。

他甩了甩手。银线闪了一下，只是一秒钟。

想象一只老谷仓猫。半瞎半残，使各种害虫感到恐惧的日子已经过去。快要寿终正寝了。它在阳光下度过余生，看着鸽子和麻雀在尘埃中玩耍，无论出于何种意图和目的，都是无害的。想象一下：一只老猫，是残废的，但仍然是猎人，不再拥有敏捷的身手，而是依赖于恶毒的头脑。想象这只老猫坐在阳光下，不再能够追逐它的猎物，看着，等待，等待那只猎物忘记那只猫曾经是猎人，等待那只可笑的八哥鸟靠近一点。

沃尔特对自己说：“范海辛爵士要它们有什么用？一种独一无二的武器？不是所有的武器都被销毁了。可惜没有人告诉你这件事。”走上小路，吹着欢快的曲调，几乎没有跛脚，双手不再裸露。

很快他听到了咆哮。从嘴唇拉回的牙齿足够坚硬，足够锋利，足以撕裂英寸厚的皮革。在黑暗中滑过一堆狼犬的影子。这些狗中最大的步入小路的死角，以原始的咆哮阻挡了沃尔特的道路。月光照在壮丽的颈肩上。一只黑色的德国牧羊犬，这是老式的毫无疑问无可挑剔的行列。那是一只华丽的野兽。沃尔特一般不喜欢动物，但他喜欢狗。

他吹了口哨。一声低沉的咆哮声告诉他，他完全被八到十只狗包围。 “我不知道，”他渴望地说道，“我可以说服你吗？”

首领从胸膛深处发出警告声回应。

“你知道，我喜欢狗。我的意思是真正的狗，像你这样的野兽，而不是那些肮脏的宠物。”

沃尔特向前迈了一步。 “像你和你的朋友那样的牧羊犬……哈士奇……爱斯基摩……所有优良的犬种，尽管你来自德国。”

沃尔特的下一步引起了一阵低吼，那使格瓦丹的野兽听起来像个狗仔。

“在一个地方看到这么多黑牧羊犬是很罕见的。我喜欢狗。我真的很喜欢。您的保护，忠诚，勇气。我衷心赞成的所有特征确实令人钦佩。”再次前进。 “坚定不移的忠诚……我羡慕你的忠诚，你对主人的信仰。我最近失去了自己的信仰。这很伤人。哦，这伤人。”头狼低下头，身体的每条肌肉都是盘绕的弹簧。

“但是你知道，我现在有空。我有了爱。爱是一种自己的信仰和忠诚。”步。 “我现在要做的行为是完全出于爱。为爱而死……”

野兽扑面而来。它直接跳入钢线的柔和漂移中。它大喊一声，可怕地死了，被撕成碎片。沃尔特的脸上满是鲜血和皮毛。其余的狗在混乱中四处乱跑，它们接受过枪支和毒药的训练，而不是沉默，无味，无形的死亡。本能赢了。他们一个个跳入钢线，像第一个一样死了，直到沃尔特面对剩下的最后一个。它恐惧地小便，当爪子在砾石上爬行时哭泣。

沃尔特说，“请不要。”它明显地鼓起了勇气。它攻击了。沃尔特抽搐了一下拇指。 “我真的不想这么做，”他说着跨过一摊烂肉。一个幸存者走过时试图咬住沃尔特的脚踝，但它快死了。他无视了。

栅栏的门是敞开的，邀请他进来。

在狗之后一两分钟，他遇到了第一个也是唯一的食尸鬼。

它死了已经有好几年了，也许已经过去了几十年了，仅比骨骼和筋骨紧紧绑在一起的时间还多。它以一种奇妙的步态移动着，让人想起了一只雌红松鸡在睡莲上轻巧地行走着。骨头在月光下闪闪发光，以至于他可以辨认出被压伤的趾骨，坚硬的肿块粘在了可能是心脏的胸腔内部。

沃尔特停下来着迷地盯着他。他见过如此腐烂食尸鬼，以至于每一步都会掉落成块的腐烂肉，但他从未见过如此刻意保存的食尸鬼。他认为，理所当然的是，一个完好的吸血鬼必须非常小心地保留她所允许的少量物品。它接近了。他可以看到某些关节反射出的闪光，也许是铜丝上的月光，而且当它靠近时，他可以在它的骨爪尖端发现致命的污渍。

那已经足够接近了。他拉扯钢线，希望骨骼会爆炸成象牙白的灰尘，但是他甩开了错误的手，那只瘫痪的手，这是自从掌握这些年来以来的第一次，他的钢线紧紧地缠绕着他。

几乎立刻，他感觉到柔软细腻的东西刷在他的脸，肩膀上。一两秒钟之后，空气就触动了那些绝不应该被触碰的神经，他喘着粗气，膝盖在他身下屈曲，因为他感觉到血液喷涌而出的疼痛像海啸一样袭来。突然间，黑暗笼罩着流星，多年的战士本能是唯一动动他的好手并挽救他的生命的东西。在他的双眼几乎与食尸鬼不下一英尺时，张开的颚骨破碎了。

喘息着，他戴着手套的手指探索了脸部和手臂的伤口，皮革在血液和肉上滑落。眼颊下方的颧骨上有一个切口，深而短而仁慈地远离眼窝周围的细小组织。跨过他的上臂的那个严重得多。它不是很长，但它不仅切开肌肉，而且实际上穿过肌肉，将其从骨头上抬起。

从积极战斗中退役的问题是，迟早你会忘记它实际上有多疼。

他在口袋里摸索着柔软的绷带，用绷带包住伤口。他选择这件荒谬的T恤，这条不舒服的牛仔裤所经历的所有麻烦，以及它们的好坏！

他在绷带上打了一个结，留出足够的长度。如果需要的话，他会用那多余的长度将受伤的手臂绑在身上，但至少到目前为止，他仍然有一些用途，足以保持平衡。他把绷带的末端塞回了几层。深吸了一口气。舔了一下他嘴巴上流淌的一些鲜血，当他尝到狗毛和老骨头时吐了口水。他站起来，盲目摸索着要靠的东西，但什么都没有。他从小径上摇了晃，撞到一根树干上，斜倚在那里，只是呼吸。好痛，疼痛如此之大，他可能感觉到心脏在颤抖，头部因失血而发呆。

最终他集会起来。站直和步履蹒跚，走到那巨大的石头要塞的底部。偌大的双扇门打开，黄光流淌，温暖而诱人。

“你会走进我的客厅吗，死亡天使？”

她站在巨大的螺旋楼梯上，两侧是两个随从。一个是一个朴实的女孩，看起来不健康，但又瘦得很白，以至于沃尔特发现自己完全无法分辨性别。卡米拉的睡袍风格已经有200年没有使用了，海绿色的缎面衬托出她浓密的棕色头发，并突出了她明亮的棕色眼睛。

“你在我的地板上流血，死亡天使。”

她如尸体般苍白。

“我知道，卡米拉夫人。我很抱歉。”

“不用道歉。”她的红红的舌尖抚摸着嘴唇。 “我完全不介意。”

“我为您的狗感到抱歉。”

她把那挥手放在一边。她说：“总可以买更多的。”她的随从把自己压在她身上，在她的耳边低语。 “你应该为自己骄傲。我很少允许男人进入我家。”

沃尔特伸出他的好手。 “这不是您的房子，卡米拉夫人。它不属于您，而是属于奥地利政府。”

卡米拉露出牙齿并发出嘶嘶声。 “低能的英国佬儿。”

他鞠躬。

“你的组织杀害了我的母亲，祖母，他们的仆人和我的姐妹。我的整个家族都消失了。一个维持数世纪，伟大而高贵的家庭被一个疯狂的荷兰人和他的吸血鬼仆人消灭了。现在您在这里要杀我，可怜的老人，可怜的，”她吐口水，“皇家国教骑士团。

沃尔特摇了摇头。 “我不再是了。恐怕这是我个人的所得。确实，如果范海辛爵士知道这一点，我相信他会恼羞成怒。”

“傻瓜，小伙子，”米拉卡说，“把它放开。你流血太多，以至于你的心脏在减速。我能听见。你已经快死了。你不会活着看到黎明。”

“我知道。”沃尔特笑着说。

“杀了他！”

她的仆从们一拥而上。那个瘦瘦的女孩径直跳入空中，降落在他面前。她的下巴垂下，嘴巴张开露出她的舌头，光滑细长，像蛇一样分叉。

“饿了，饿了。”她低下头。 “饿了，我饿了。”她的舌头忽隐忽现，品尝着空气。 “你闻起来很香。”

沃尔特从戒指上拉了一段钢线。 “你闻起来像烂肉。”

蛇姑娘冷笑着开始盘旋。她嘶嘶地说：“流血，流血，受伤，流血，受伤，生肉新鲜，蒸。我要活着吃掉你，流血的男人，流血的天使。”

…她的头发是生锈的褐色，嘴唇被涂成鲜红色。她的眼睛是蓝色的，在小腿的后面，她用眼线笔画了一条线，使它看起来好像她穿着不属于自己的袜子。她十六岁；他只有十四岁，他们俩都因战争而成长太快。她是他的约会对象。他的第一个和最后一个…

沃尔特有一只眼睛瞎了，要保持转弯，就必须保持转弯，以保持他的视线。不幸的是，这使他对米拉卡和她的其他小门徒敞开了怀抱。

“死吧！”

有沉重的东西撞到了他的盲侧，爪子锁在了他的手臂上，并钻进了他的伤口。他尖叫着摔倒了。蛇姑娘转瞬间就压倒他的身上。

……他们去看电影了，在新闻发布会上，沃尔特竭尽全力阻止自己发笑。旧消息，虚假消息，可能是新闻，但对他来说当然不是新鲜事……。

“不像这样。”沃尔特绑紧的绷带被撕裂，紧紧地贴在手臂上，舌头在松动的肌肉瓣下滑动，喘着粗气。 “不像这样，”当他咧开嘴，开始往下压，伸手去抓他的喉咙时，他将好膝盖放在蛇姑娘的肚子上。 “不……像……这样！”他的背部弯曲时，身上的每个筋骨都绷紧了。汗水从他身上倾泻了下来。黑色开始渗入他的视线边缘。 “啊！”他竭尽全力向前猛冲。他的额头与蛇姑娘的鼻子做了一次亲密又极具毁灭性的接触。

骨头嘎吱作响，火花在他的眼后炸开。他尖叫得很厉害，而她从他身上摔下来，紧紧抓住了她的脸。他从皮带上拉出刀，将其猛地刺入锁在手臂上的东西中。

银色刀片，在圣水中锻造，每折一遍钢就得到新的祝福。嘶哑的声音传来，他扭了扭头，自己已经将尖刀刺入了女吸血鬼的眼窝。她尖叫着向后退去，将刀从他的手中拉出，无助地抓着手柄。她的口中冒出浓烟，抽搐，脸开始融化，滴下黑色的尸液。

……电影放映后，他们跳了舞，由当地基督教妇女组织经营。她是一个虔诚的小东西，他也是。她的朋友们对他着迷-头发，皮肤，漂亮！-他根本不介意。他的女孩为能有如此英俊的约会而感到自豪，并且就他自己而言，他很高兴能感觉到她最好的裙子在跳舞时轻轻地划过膝盖。他当然是一位出色的舞蹈家...

“混蛋！”蛇姑娘尖叫。 “他妈的谋杀混蛋！”他挣扎着站起来，喘着粗气。他用手背擦了擦嘴。

“我当然是杀人犯，”他咆哮道，“我是死亡天使，你这可悲的小怪胎！我要把你切成一千块，送你到地狱，等你到那里告诉他们我杀了你！”

蛇姑娘疯狂地凝视着他，舌头在牙齿后忽悠。然后她转身跑了。

“不，你不会的！”沃尔特伸出手。他的手笨拙，但五根线中的三根击中了。当垂直斜线切下黄色椎骨时，蛇女大叫。她跌倒了。第二根铁丝埋在她胸部轻薄的肉中。第三个拍打着她的头，将头骨削掉。她重重地着陆。她的大脑在地板上渗出，着陆，抽搐和流血。她当即死了。

……跳舞之后，他们进入沃尔特借来的卡车-未经允许，必须说-开车到了瞭望台，以便他们可以看到城市的灯光。空袭警报器开始尖叫。灯一闪一灭。他的女孩颤抖着向他靠近，拥挤着安慰…

沃尔特抬头望着楼梯的尽头。 “卡米拉。”他小声说。吸血鬼转身逃走了，缎子沙沙作响。他与钢线搏斗。其中有两个是自由的，他很容易地将它们撤回，但其中一个仍然埋在蛇姑娘的胸口，另外两个则无可救药地缠在楼梯扶手的木头上。他无助地向他们猛拉，轻声但明确地诅咒。他没有时间这样做。卡米拉肯定会拿着枪回来，并在任何时候崩得他脑浆四溅。考虑到沃尔特皱了皱眉。被卡住的是拇指，食指和小指的指环。他用牙齿拉扯它们，吐出一小撮头发和肉，这些小东西散落在手套之间。戒指碰到石板时发出喀哒声。他们躺在那儿仅一秒钟，然后内部机械装置归位，金属丝缩回，使戒指在石头上弹起。沃尔特的那只坏胳膊从肩膀到手指尖都沾满了鲜血，鲜血使皮革的手套打滑。他将拇指和无名指的戒指移到了他的好手上。当然这不是一个很好的选择，因为每个戒指都是为每个手指精心设计的，但是足够了。沃尔特将刀从雌雄同体的随从的脸上拔出并塞入皮带时露出了笑容。

…他十四岁，但是他当士兵已经很长时间了。他十四岁。他知道男人和女人做了什么。他十四岁，他将双臂抱住她，他们接吻了。当他挤压她的肩膀时，她呻吟。当他触摸她的膝盖时，她蠕动了。当他抚摸她的乳房时，她变硬了，将手移开了，因为她是一个好基督徒女孩，在那个日子里，好基督徒女孩没有做那种事情……

“哦，卡卡卡卡米米米米拉拉拉拉！”他唱歌般地说：“我来了，准备好了没有！”卡米拉一言不发。他错开楼梯，将麻木的脚拖到身后。他停下来拖着一个吊环徒劳地拖拉，但电线纠结并埋在木头深处。他把它留在那里。如果他有时间，他会在以后找回它。

“卡米拉！我要把你放到你的坟墓里，而你将永远呆在那里！”他咳嗽。当他到达楼梯的顶部时，他靠在墙上，喘着粗气。在他面前舒展着长长的石砌门厅，门前排成一排。

“我知道你在那里，你是女同性恋婊子！我能闻到你！”他蹒跚向前。 “出来，”他喘着气说道。他摇晃，撞到门上。它打开了，他跌入房间，跌落到地板上，当他自己的体重进一步撕扯了胳膊上的伤口时，他尖叫起来。鲜血喷涌。 “上帝。天上的父。”他强迫自己屈膝。他完全被血浸透了，这是他一生中第一次，其中大部分是他的。 “卡米拉！”

...他抓住了她的手腕，然后将它们固定在她的头上。她抗议时，他打了她一巴掌，从口袋里拉了一把小刀……

他疯狂地环顾四周。房间里空无一人，除了一张巨大的旧的四张海报床，在角落里轻轻地待着。出现在门口的是一只优雅的黑猫。它向他爬去，巨大的头低下，去舔石头上的血迹。沃尔特颤抖着，脸朝下地倒下。他听到缎子滑溜溜地滑过，惊人的力量使他翻身。 卡米拉a甜蜜地微笑，细腻的犬牙闪闪发光的唾液，越来越近了……

她小声说：“你是将死的人，死亡天使。”

……他把它抱在她的喉咙上，他打算强奸她，将她割成碎片，他从不想要一生中没有那么糟糕的事情。他听到刀尖刺破皮肤时发出的轻声爆裂声。她开始哭泣，美丽的蓝眼睛睁开……

他把祝福的匕首刺入她的脖子。她尖叫。她向后错开，与其中一个床柱相撞。当他的钢线唱歌时，她一直在尖叫。他将她牢牢地绑在木头上。他强迫自己站起来。他无法呼吸，当他试图站起来时，他自己流血，又跌倒了。他爬了起来。他爬到她身上。他紧紧抓住她的衣服，用它把自己拉起来，直到他看着她的脸。它只用了几秒钟就老了三十岁。只是因为他离她的嘴那么近，他才能听到她的耳语。

……怪物知道他面临一个选择：他可以做到并成为另一种怪物，而且他会一次又一次地这样做，而且每次情况都会变得更糟，因为他会变得更好。他也想要。他非常想让自己动摇……

“我曾经对你做什么？”

“你存在。”

……怪物做出了选择。他放开了那个女孩。

他抓住了匕首的柄，将其拔出。他脸上流满了鲜血，米拉卡无助地哭泣。他用尽最后的力气将嘴紧紧贴在她滚烫的伤口上，大口啜饮她的鲜血。


	10. Samson VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “最亲爱的，您的小心脏受伤了；认为我不残忍，因为我遵守了我的力量和弱点的不可抗拒的规律；如果您亲爱的心脏受到了伤害，我的狂野之心就会与您一起流血。温暖的生活，你将死于我的生命，甜蜜地死于我；我无能为力；当我靠近你时，你又将靠近其他人，并学会了这种残酷的狂喜，然而是爱；因此，有一段时间，我将不再对我和我的人一无所知，而要以你所有的爱心相信我。”
> 
> -摘自约瑟夫 勒芬纽的《卡米拉》

“醒来。”

他在练习场，手指上整整十个指环的感觉既陌生又令人激动。亚瑟在他旁边。高个儿的亚瑟弯下腰在耳边低语：这是目标……一个印度橡胶假人在他面前三十米处。假人的形状模糊不清，四肢笨拙，躯干鼓鼓，但脸很像人。抬起头，亚瑟轻声说。

“醒来。”

他必须在戒指下戴手套；尽管它们是为他的手指精心设计的，但制造商还是决定留出增长的空间。毕竟，他只有十一岁。亚瑟已经退回到混凝土墙的另一侧，在那里他和他的兄弟以及其他一些人从厚厚的玻璃板后面窥视。沃尔特可以做他喜欢做的事。希望他不要割断自己的耳朵。

“死亡天使，醒来！”

他六岁时获得了第一枚戒指，七岁时获得了第二枚戒指，八岁时获得了第三枚和第四枚戒指。十岁时获得了两枚，十岁半另一枚，现在他只剩下了三枚。他再也没有比这更骄傲的了。亚瑟轻声说，现在小心。他假人举起手…

“醒来！现在醒来！”

…他切掉了假人的头。

沃尔特醒了。他全身剧痛。他的疼痛开始于骨髓深处，并散发出来。他努力地抬起头，打破了似乎使他粘在地板上的浆糊。他所看到的只有缎布，他的手荒谬地悬在空中。

挂在他的钢线上。

他坐了起来。他浑身酸痛，干燥的血使皮肤粘在衣服和石地板上。他的嘴里满是血，他能闻到的只有鲜血，牛仔裤似乎比应有的更紧，手套的大小绝对太小。他在缓慢地摘下戒指，将他们压在突然变得强健有力的手指上。他脱掉手套。最后，他抬头。

卡米拉站在他的面前，仍然穿着她那条被血液染得鲜红的绸缎连衣裙。变化是惊人的。她老了，皱缩又脆弱，好像她一百岁。沃尔特盯着她。然后，他充满了喜悦和亲切的感觉，以至于将他的胳膊缠在她身上，并将脸埋在她的裙子里。

“卡米拉夫人，”他欣喜若狂，“女主人”，在她膝盖的大概位置蹭着鼻子。

老妇人嘶哑地说：“没有时间了，太阳会在一小时内升起。如果你打算离开这里，最好赶快去做。”

快活的哼着小曲儿，沃尔特开始把卡米拉绑在床头上的钢线一一解开。他的手指灵敏，他那边的瘫痪完全消失了。当他收回钢线时，他将戒指重新穿上，现在一切都非常合适，因为他已经恢复了从痛苦的衰老中流失的肌肉。

随着最后一根电线的离开，卡米拉叹了口气，跌到他的怀里。他对她微笑，抚摸着她枯萎的脸颊。他说：“我从未有过母亲。”

卡米拉的眼睛几乎被皱纹折皱了，但他仍然可以看到皱纹中泛起的怒光。她说：“野种。”

“对不起。”

“你说谎。”

他轻松地接她。她似乎什么重量都没有，沃尔特突然被一个异想天开的想法所震惊，那就是如果不是因为她的厚衣服，她会完全飘浮起来。当他走下走廊时，他尝试了一些舞蹈动作，这是一种卑鄙的华尔兹舞曲，但是当卡米拉断定他让她晕眩时，他停了下来。在巨大的螺旋形楼梯的顶部，他放下了她，准备救出那些仍然缠绕在楼梯扶手上的戒指。钢丝意外地滑落，将他的食指切成薄片。他不假思索地把它塞在嘴里，然后立即跌倒。

“哦不，”他说，等到颤抖终于停止了，他才睁开了眼睛。 “吸血鬼自慰，”他腼腆地说，“哦，天哪。”

楼梯顶上那位干燥的女人喘着粗气。从笑到厌恶的鼻息都可能。

取回戒指后，沃尔特决定将钢线割开的所有栏杆都打破。他本不应该为自己的力量感到惊讶，但依旧。他拿了一块木头，走到蛇姑娘和她同伴的地方。后者是一团糟的令人讨厌的粘糊糊的东西。他用脚轻推尸体。它似乎不愿意抗议这种待遇，于是他移居到了蛇姑娘那里，在那儿他被迫发出令人钦佩的口哨声。她的头被切成两半儿，背部和胸部都受到重创-当他拉开最后的戒指时，他不禁注意到电线的尖端被深埋在了她的心脏中-她仍然设法拖着自己几米，然后倒塌，变得完全像卡米拉。他拍了拍干燥尸体的肩膀。

“你是一个战士，我会、完全同意。”然后，他确定将木头刺穿她的心脏并压碎了他脚下的头骨。从楼梯的顶部传来卡米拉哭泣的干燥声音。

她低声说：“我确实爱他们，他们虽然不值钱，但他们是我的孙女，我爱他们。”

“我知道。”沃尔特坐在她旁边说。他摸了摸她的嘴，当她试图咬住他的手指时，他收回了手指。她看着他手中握着的那块锋利的木头。

“我会回来的。我总是这样。有些事情很难杀死，而另一些则不会死。”

“这里有炉子吗？”

“有的。”

沃尔特轻轻地说，“那你不会回来了。”

卡米拉眨了眨眼睛，吞了下去。 “哦，”她说。 “哦。”她举起手就像要伸手去拿东西。沃尔特抓住了它，把它夹在自己的手之间。 “你保证吗？”悲伤和释然的神情在她的眼前闪过。

“我保证，”他再次抚摸她的嘴，这一次她没有试图咬他。

“你知道，”卡米拉轻声说道，“我仍然想念劳拉吗？听起来奇怪吗？”

“不。这听起来一点也不奇怪。”

“死亡天使。你已经无法去到生者之中。”

“我知道。”

“她美丽吗？你爱的那个女人，你为此而做的那个？”

“她非常漂亮，卡米拉夫人。美丽而又高贵，连她的指尖都很贵族。你肯定会同意的。”他把木桩放在她的胸前，推开。卡米拉微笑着死了。

在地下室里，他发现了一个古老，笨拙和发光的熔炉。他用煤和从栏杆上摔下来的木头烧了火。很快，它发出白热的光芒，当他把吸血鬼和她的孙女们干燥的尸体扔进去时，有一个安静，强调的“呜呜声”。巴托里伯爵夫人没有复活。再也不会了。

同样在地下室里，他找到了一罐汽油，幸好有一些火柴，它们代替了他无望毁了用他自己的血的那些。当他摘下眼罩时，肌肉虽然较强，但仍然不够强。带着深深的满足感，他放回了他的单片眼镜，而不在乎它与牛仔裤和衬衫的搭配是否非常奇怪。

在他离开建筑物的时候，月亮刚刚落下，他摇动着汽油罐。天空是黎明前夕来临的深沉而强烈的紫色。轮胎发出刺耳的声音，引擎发出轰鸣声，并发出剧烈的停车声。

沃尔特穿过灌木丛。

汽车在他杀死狗的地方停了下来，一个男人，一个吸血鬼，从表面上看是卡米拉的仆人，已经下车了，显然是想弄清楚发生了什么事。一只幸存的动物在仆人轻轻喃喃地抚摸它时，可怜的舔了舔他的手指。他抚摸着它的伤口，试图找出是什么原因造成了它们。

“是我，”沃尔特说。他笑了。

仆人疯狂地盯着他。 “你对他们做了什么？”

“很明显，我杀了他们。”

“别和我他妈的瞎扯！你对伯爵夫人做了什么？你对我的家人做了什么？”

“我也杀了他们。”

“混蛋。你这混蛋，”仆人吸血鬼咆哮道。他把手伸进外套，掏出枪。 “我要杀了你，你这混蛋……”空中钢线一闪。枪爆炸成碎片，他尖叫着，手里流着鲜血。

“不，”沃尔特平静地说。 “你不会杀了我。如果你不合作，我会杀了你。”吸血鬼仆人盯着他的手指，静静地抱怨着。沃尔特不耐烦地咆哮。吸血鬼甚至还没有意识到沃尔特动了时他就已经被沃尔特钳制住。 “现在，你要非常认真地听我的话。你的家人已经死了，但从好的方面来说，你还活着，而且再也没有卡米拉奴役你。如果你想活着，就按照我告诉你的去做。明白了吗？”

“是的。是的，我知道。”

“好。现在起来。你和我要去开车。”沃尔特在狗尸体上洒了汽油。他折断了幸存的那只孤独的动物的脖子。

另一个吸血鬼站起来，靠在汽车上，喘着粗气。 “我们去哪？”

“去吃早餐，”沃尔特说。 “顺便问一下，你叫什么名字？”

“约翰。”

“好吧，约翰，我饿了。走吧。”

一支火柴被扔到火葬堆上，空气中弥漫着燃烧的皮毛和肉的气味。他们上了车。即使约翰的手已经愈合，沃尔特还是坚持开车。这位前管家在开车驶过蜿蜒的林间小路时，心不在地哼着小调。他意识到约翰的气味，所有事物，他的气味，一部分猎物和一部分的刺激性，并且他记得吸血鬼可能具有强烈的领土性。沃尔特试着用舌尖探寻新的犬齿，并迅速割伤自己。他静静地吮吸着那小伤口。血尝起来还是血。他的记忆方式丝毫没有改变，咸，铜，结实，但现在却难以言喻地美味可口，即使是最小的一滴滴，似乎都以强烈而感性的快感抚摸着他体内的每条神经。难怪吸血鬼常常表现得像吸毒者一样。缠在他手腕上的项链珠子之间的旧血腥味令人陶醉。他可以感觉到需要逐渐建立，挺着脊背，下巴绷紧。他侧身看了一眼约翰，意识到他在想那个男人的味道。

“什么好笑的？”约翰不高兴地问。

“哦，绝对。”一直笑着的沃尔特说。 “我刚刚意识到你已经成为吸血鬼了几十年，而我只当了吸血鬼几个小时，你却对我感到恐惧。为什么呢？你不打算试着把我的头撕下来吗？ ”约翰什么也没说。 “哦，别这样。你现在有自由。从卡米拉和奥地利政府解放。你为什么不高兴？”

约翰说：“我爱伯爵夫人，也爱我的女儿们”，带着一种悲伤的尊严，沃尔特第一次感到最发自内心的罪恶感。他的嘴抽动。在黎明时分，他凝视着黑色挡风玻璃，然后用力踩了刹车踏板。

“滚出去，”他说。

“什么？”

“如果你想活着，就下车快跑。我可能会也可能不会跟随你。如果你想死，那就留在这里。我感到很饿，而你看起来很开胃。”

约翰没有动。

“滚蛋！”

“没关系。”当沃尔特转向他时，约翰轻声说道。 “没关系，”沃尔特伸出手，用力握住他的肩膀使骨头吱吱作响，“没关系，”沃尔特意识到他们都在哭。

此后，约翰成为了飞扬的尘埃，在空中飞舞着，而他的灵魂像小鸟一样在沃尔特的心中跃动。

太阳在地平线上方几英寸的地方，他把汽车丢在城镇外面，走进静静的房屋排行中，寻找，评估。他的眼睛和脸有些刺痛，但他没有冒烟或着火。看来他对日光的容忍度相当高，但最好不要越过界线。

无声的郊区睡着了。站在房子外面，他可以听到居民的心跳声，闻到他们的呼吸。他继续缓慢地走着，直到最后他来到一所房子，那里没有心跳，没有陈旧的牙齿和唾液的气味。房子的主人不在了，已经走了一段时间，但是沃尔特知道里面有他需要的一切。

他环顾四周，本能地看着观察者，即使他知道早在看到他们之前就已经听到了，然后跳进花园。

前面的窗户和门都被锁上了。他绕着房子的侧面走进了带矮脚花园的后院。他看见一块小石头不协调地坐在门旁边，翻了个白眼。当然不会。难道业主是那么头脑简单的吗？

他们是。沃尔特从其藏身处取回了备用钥匙，然后放了进去。也没有警报系统。这房子很小，闻起来像樟脑丸和年龄。住在这里的这对夫妇可能是他们生命的最后几年的养老金领取者，他们靠慈善和补助金幸存下来。但是，他们确实拥有洗衣机和干衣机。沃尔特脱下衣服，扔了血腥的衣服到机器里，光着身子在房子里徘徊，直到他发现一间小浴室。他把淋浴器调到烫伤的温度，只是站在淋浴器的下面，注视着水。水冲了下来，洗去了罪恶。热水用完之后，他的衣服干了，他仔细地擦去了所有他能找到的存在的痕迹，他爬上了桌子的顶部，将自己拉到屋顶的夹板开口下面。他关闭了身后的面板，选择了最远，最暗的角落。他爬进去，安排了粉红色的玻璃纤维绝缘材料，以便尽可能多地被隐藏起来，在那里他缩成一个球，像死人一样睡着了。

他听到了声音。

沃尔特缓慢地醒来，从焦油般紧紧抓住他的黑色梦境中浮出水面。他梦见他已经死了，他对很他重要的人们讲话。他们很生气...

他猛地惊醒。

“我告诉你，有人来过这里。”语言是奥地利德语。不是他最好的德语方言，但他知道足够多。 “我不知道我怎么知道的。我只是知道。我们走时有人进来了……”

沃尔特打着哈欠，伸了个懒腰，愉快地扭动着手指和脚趾。他知道太阳快要落山了，黑暗即将来临。他以知道自己的名字，知道自己是一个猎人，知道自己饿了的方式知道它。它被编程到了他的脑干，他甚至没有考虑质疑它。他坐起来，翘起头听。房子的主人是早睡的人。他听见他们在四处闲逛，打开橱柜，放着水龙头，试图弄清所有热水都流到了哪里。

“有人来过这里。一个陌生人一直在我们家里。”

老妇人，恐惧而胆小。她的丈夫竭尽全力抚慰她，并说服她，她只是在幻想着事情-什么都没动，什么也没被拿走，入侵者没有地方掩饰他们没有检查过的东西-但沃尔特可以听到紧张的声音，怀疑。正如沃尔特凭直觉知道太阳已经落山了，那对古老的夫妇以某种方式知道有危险的东西徘徊在他们的小房子里，并且仍然在那儿。

沃尔特考虑了他从吸血鬼猎人转移到吸血鬼多快之后耸了耸肩。他不愿意参加安·赖斯（夜访吸血鬼的作者）式的充满焦虑和遗憾的赎罪之路。综上所述，吸血鬼是一种牙齿更好的反社会者。他从没想过自己会成为反社会者，但是后来许多年里，许多人建议不这样做。通常他们被自己的鲜血所覆盖。

血液。现在沃尔特有一个想法。一些早餐会很好。

下面的震颤减慢了，最终停止了。床垫弹簧发出吱吱作响的声音，呼吸缓慢而浅浅。沃尔特越过木梁爬到检修面板。他将胶合板移到一边，然后轻轻跳下桌面。

恐惧的抽泣声。沃尔特转过身来。夜晚是漆黑的，但他可以像白天一样清楚地看到，看到那个比自己大十岁左右的老妇人，用手按着她的胸部。颤抖。太害怕以至于不能尖叫。

“没关系。我不会伤害你的。”他轻声说，下了桌子，滑向她。 “我很快就走了。只要一点点东西，我就走了。你永远不会知道我在这里。”他握着她的手，皮肤温暖，干燥，粉嫩。 “我们去厨房吧。”

着迷般，她让他带领她。她在哭，他闻到了气味，她的心脏在危险地跳动。穿过黑暗的房间进入厨房。沃尔特滑动打开的抽屉时，一盏路灯发出的光线透过窗户照进来，闪耀着金属光泽。

“请不要伤害我。”老妇人喘口气。

“我不会。我所想要的-我所需要的-是让你有所作为。”他故意转过头，抬起上唇，以便她可以在路灯下看到他的尖牙。

她从他手中拿出刀，将刀放在手腕上。她似乎没有想到要用它来对抗沃尔特。也许她太害怕了。也许她只是被催眠了。皮肤破裂的声音，鲜血的气味。只是一点点伤口，一点点血，但这足够了。沃尔特在她跟前跪下来。他温柔地将嘴巴压在伤口上，它们像那样停留，沃尔特轻轻地发抖。没有相同的味道，这种血液远不及吸血鬼的血液强大，不如持续力强大，但足够了。

当血块开始形成时，他无奈地放手了。他站起来在裤子上擦了擦刀，放回抽屉里。老妇人的心脏虚弱，但仍然坚强到足以承受她的生命。人类是可以预见的。沃尔特愿意打赌，到早上她会确信整个情节是一场特别生动的噩梦，腕上的割伤来自不重要和世俗的事物，例如园艺。当他成为地狱之歌的一部分时，他从未对人类试图了解无法解释的事物感到惊讶。

他说：“感谢您的盛情款待。”他鞠躬。他放开了自己，让那个女人无言以对，震惊。

在街上，他停了下来，凝视着月亮。他不顾一切地摘下单片眼镜并在衬衫上擦了擦，然后他意识到自己不再需要它了。他想要卷起来把它扔掉，然后停了下来。他凝视了一下，然后，由于无法解释的原因，将它塞进了口袋。走了几分钟，他发现一辆旧车，显然是某人的骄傲和喜悦，那辆车没有内置计算机，因此可以适应老式的热线。他环顾四周。 这个小镇又小又安静，因为它是居民区，所以没有监视摄像机。 车窗在他的拳头下轻易破裂，在后备箱中，他发现了一个基本的工具箱。 一分钟在街上的工作是将车牌与另一辆汽车交换，四个小时后他在拉瓦纳。


	11. Samson VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 她是如此痛苦  
> 我今天好冷漠  
> 我的头很重  
> 它来了  
> 给你  
> 来自海里  
> 你好你好哦你好  
> （世界以某种方式重演）  
> 她知道她知道哦她知道  
> （世界以某种方式重演）  
> 才刚刚开始知道  
> 她才刚刚开始知道  
> 没有氧气  
> 为什么我们不能只是陷入  
> 在海里
> 
> -爱斯基摩·乔的《从海里来》

别墅周围环绕着矮小的灌木丛和古老贝壳的小丘。十公里外的海洋对海滩充满了爱意，沃尔特闻到了气味，仿佛他就在水边。他感觉到脚底海浪的冲击，高兴地颤抖。空气是温暖的，完全静止不动，并以某种方式像天鹅绒般有触感。

沃尔特若有所思地咀嚼着烟草，看着巡逻的士兵走了过去，离他仅有三英尺远。看来，范海辛爵士正在从意大利政府那里借人。至少可以说，他们缺乏人手。他已经在这个非常不舒服的灌木丛中坐了一段时间了，没人知道他在那里。假如世界上每个人都突然失明，耳聋，或者相反，他可以突然看到并听到他以前从未有过的地方。一切都是辉煌，集中和激烈的。

以未点燃的香烟为例。在他戒烟以来的几年里，他从未忘记过它的感觉，味道，和卷纸在他嘴唇上的感觉。现在，他可以品尝到更多。烟草是无限丰富和复杂的，具有一百种不同的口味，因为圆筒中的每一片叶子在化学上都是截然不同的，并且彼此竞争，与过滤嘴中的纤维，甚至包裹它的纸都争夺。香烟气味浓烈，但与那些无知的士兵比起来不算什么：须后水，汗水和夹在牙齿之间的食物，如果缺乏卫生，粪便也夹在中间。他们用来洗头，洗衣服的化学物质，枪支的油以及最主要的是肉，血和食物的气味。

他打了个哈欠，检查了一下手表。在大约五秒钟内，一个士兵将从这些灌木丛后面走出来，继续向前迈六步，向左转九十度，在排水沟上略微变弱，然后继续向前迈二十步，然后再转向一百步。向右八十度，在花园后面走出视野。

三，二，一以及正确的步兵出现，继续他重要的小游行。安排这些巡逻的人都需要被割喉。任何机智的人都可以溜过这些蠢蛋。他们的指挥官不值其制服的材料。沃尔特没有抱怨。它使他的任务变得更加容易。十八步，十九步，二十步。士兵消失了，沃尔特追赶他。士兵没有时间呼救，然后一只手夹住他的鼻子和嘴，一条像铁一样的手臂缠在他的腰上，阻止了他拉武器。他挣扎了一下，然后昏了过去，沃尔特抱起了这个年轻人，把他抱在肩上，把他留给了其他三名士兵，他们全都被五花大绑，塞住嘴巴，昏迷不醒。他想，如果他能用钢线将每个人切成小碎片，生活会变得简单得多。但事实是，如果范海辛爵士知道世界上还存在另外一套戒指，他会派阿鲁卡德来对付自己。沃尔特还没有达到标准，所以他装了几把手枪和一些弹药，并摧毁了每个士兵戴着的对讲机。再次检查他的手表，他发现大约有六分钟的时间才错过巡逻的士兵。

别墅宽敞，只有一层，并建在中央庭院周围的U型建筑中。在那个院子里，在灿烂的泛光灯下，周围环绕着看不见的蚊香，是他的小女孩儿，他的因特古拉，由于不习惯的高温和不良的行为而变得焦躁易怒。

野性的头发在聚光灯下发光，她皱着眉头，噘着嘴，双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前。尽管时间很晚，但她还是坚决拒绝安顿下来，皮克曼和一名护士正在尽力让她用碗冰镇西瓜镇定下来。那个没用的护士拿起汤匙，试图以身作则，用夸张的笑容咬着一大口。因特古拉一直讨厌西瓜，当她还是个小女孩时。沃尔特也发现自己很沮丧，因为皮克曼发出飞机噪音并试图将汤匙放到嘴里。当因特古拉紧紧地闭上嘴唇时，他仅在脸部侧面涂抹了果汁。皮克曼与护士交换了无可奈何的表情，而沃尔特设置的定时装置使保险丝盒中的炸弹爆炸，使别墅陷入黑暗。吸血鬼可以看得很好，但光线的突然变化却使人类蒙蔽了双眼。

他飞速前进。他以超自然的速度和沉默处于其中，他们从来不知道他在那里。他将手臂缠在因特古拉身上，将手放在她的嘴上。在一眨眼的时间内，因特古拉就被带走了。

沃尔特跑了。他平坦地跑着直到深深的灌木丛深处，在他的脚步声下，他能感觉到她的心跳声，直到她开始呜咽时才停止前进。她尽力地在喉咙后面抱怨，竭尽全力挣扎，扭动四肢，试图咬住他的手。她是如此脆弱。沃尔特知道他仅用手指就可以折断她玻璃般的骨头。

“现在安静，宝贝儿，”他呼吸道，“现在安静，亲爱的，”她猛地抽搐着，好像被电了一样。他松开了手，屏住了呼吸。她沉默了一会，然后：

“ 沃！”

她扭来扭去，摸索着爬上他的身体，无意间将他打在鼻子上。她将胳膊挂上他的脖子，哭了起来。

“ 沃！”她说：“卧特！”

他把脸埋在她的肩膀上，发抖。 “我们一起逃跑吧，”他小声说。 “只是你和我，在他们永远找不到我们的某个地方，”他吞咽了她的气味和气味。 “我想你。我非常想你。”

她说：“沃特，你离开了我。为什么？为什么？”

“我再也不会离开你了。”当她滑过他的脖子和脸两侧时，他僵住了。她是如此的温暖，以至于几乎像是在着火，但实际上，不是她温暖，而是他像坟墓一样寒冷。她用燃烧的手掌捂在他眼睛周围的光滑皮肤上，将燃烧的手指推入他的嘴，紧贴他长长的犬牙。脚踩在他的胫骨上并没有伤到他，但确实让他感到惊讶。

因特古拉倒退，喘着粗气。尽管她的凡人眼睛在黑暗中看不到他的年轻特征，尽管事实上她只不过是曾经的女人的一半，尽管她受了伤，尽管经历了一切，他还是可以从脸上看出她知道自己是什么。她知道了。

“请不要跑。”当她转身逃跑时，他恳求她。 “请不要害怕，”她迅速跳过一根原木，直奔地面，在过程中摘下了眼镜。 “我爱你。”她拼命地转过头，试图看看。

她嘶嘶地说，“走开，走开，”沃尔特想知道自己是否在和她说话。她摸到了一个细长的倒下的树枝。她站了起来，疯狂地晃来晃去。当她向空中猛扑时，他轻松地避开了。他可以闻到她的味道，闻到她的气味，就像闻到那些无脑的巡逻士兵一样，闻到她的汗水和恐惧，他想要，以一种远远超出食物，欲望，力量或爱的方式想要她，而是那一次全部四个，并且比其中任何一个都要强大。他想要她的灵魂。他想把它吞下，像吸血鬼约翰一样压在他的心上。他想像大海一样沐浴在其中；他想把它压在胸前，永远不要放开。

“我爱你，”沃尔特坦诚地说。

树枝呼啸而过，撞向一棵树。她一次又一次地打树，直到树枝破碎。她在恐惧和愤怒中抽泣着，再次跌跌撞撞，拼命地寻找另一把武器。

“一个战士，不是吗，”他弯下腰抓住她的手。他舔了舔她的手掌中流淌的鲜血，用牙齿拔出碎片。

“滚开！”

“不要。”

“我建议你做那位女士告诉你的事情，”沃尔特叹了口气，站了起来，举起双手投降，这是因为枪支紧紧地贴着他的头。阵阵嘶嘶声，燃烧弹在树丛上方绽放。

他说：“我以为我把你打倒了。”

“你做到了，”克里斯托弗·皮克曼回答说，当因特古拉发牢骚并揉擦她的眼睛时，他把夜视镜扔到一边。

“我知道你不是一个普通人，”沃尔特有些满足地说道，转身面对皮克曼，他的特征在耀斑的光辉下漆成一种地狱般的红色。 “我能理解你的速度，但是你是怎么这么快找到我们的？”皮克曼什么也没说。 “她的衣服上缝着一个发射器，不是吗？”

“沃尔特。沃尔特·库姆·多内兹，被称为死亡天使，被称为收割者，被称为“垃圾处理人”，原地狱之歌雇员，我命令你投降。

“我应该预见到发射器。嗯，我们所有人都会犯错。”

“坐到地上，交叉脚踝，将手放在头后面。”

“毕竟，活到老学到老嘛。”

“我说，趴下！”

“好吧，无论如何，我们当中有些人会这么做。”

“现在趴下地上，否则我会开枪！”

“不要。”沃尔特笑着说。

皮克曼扣动了扳机，但沃尔特早已不在原地。因特古拉尖叫着，双手捂住耳朵。

“那你到底是什么？是什么让你成为你呢？”他交问，从树上高大的栖息处低头看皮克曼。 “基因工程，化学或生物植入物，优良的老式选择性育种？”那个年轻人疯狂地挥舞着枪，试图找出吸血鬼去了哪里。 “当然，你离我和我的同事实在太远了，但是你绝对比普通人要好。毫无疑问，更快。”

“沃尔特，听我说。您没有想清楚。您已经很久没有了。由于中风，您正处于痴呆的早期阶段。如果您与我一起来，我们可以进行分类既然您显然不再有身体上的无行为能力，我敢肯定，如果您再次有机会加入该组织，那么范海辛爵士将会高兴到跳起来。”

“别傻了，”沃尔特大声说道。 “他会杀了我。你认为我会尽一切努力只是为了让那个该死的小暴发户能让阿鲁卡德来痛揍我吗？”皮克曼站到因特古拉旁边，摸了摸她的肩膀，发出舒缓的声音。 “把手从她身上拿开，你这可悲的小杂种。”

作为回应，皮克曼抓住她的胳膊。 “我有命令要保护这个女人，”他冷淡地说，“不管付出什么代价”，他后退倒一棵树下，站在因特古拉的面前。

沃尔特咆哮着，紧紧抓住树枝，直到木头吱吱作响。他准备跳下去，但在最后一秒钟，他停了下来，甩了甩头。有人来了

“沃尔特，我告诉你投降，就现在！”

“你的朋友？”护士跌跌撞撞地走到空地时，死亡天使带着自鸣得意的恶意问道。

“克里斯托弗，你在做什么？”她说，在空中挥舞着手持GPS装置。 “你在这里做什么？那是-那是枪吗？”

沃尔特笑了。他像的石头一样从树枝上掉下来到女人身上，将她抱到胸前并紧紧抓住。她试图尖叫时被他打了耳光。

“他妈的！”皮克曼大喊。

沃尔特懒洋洋地说：“这有点麻烦。你现在要做什么，小狗？”

“放开她！放开她，否则我向上帝发誓，我会把你该死的大脑崩了。”

“请注意你的语言，”沃尔特说道，“因特古拉是位女士。”护士开始哭了。 “别再嚎了，女人。”皮克曼吞下了口水，将枪对准了沃尔特的额头。他的手在颤抖。 “你怕我吗，男孩？”

“我当然怕你。”

“很好，”他说。他突然把护士推开了。他猛地抽出了腰带上从士兵身上偷走的一支手枪，并将它对准哭泣的女人。 “选吧。”他坦率地说。

他扣动了扳机。

两声枪响。沃尔特从皮克曼的枪口躲开了子弹，同时射中了护士的腿。皮克曼大喊着向前冲来保护自己的爱人，但为时已晚。沃尔特把枪从皮克曼手里夺走，抓住了这个年轻人的喉咙，把他扔在树上。

“那就是为什么你不适合。这就是为什么你永远会是我苍白的模仿。这就是为什么你。不值得。成为。皇家。国教。骑士团！”沃尔特大步向前。皮克曼愚蠢地眨着眼睛，血液流进了他的眼睛。 “一旦你成为地狱之歌的一员，你就应该就什么都不关心了！”沃尔特拽着他的头发把他拖了起来。 “愚蠢的男孩，你不明白吗？你唯一的爱是暴力，你唯一的爱人是英国和新教教会，你唯一的主人是范海辛先生！当你收到命令时，你服从并放下生命来保护必须保护的物品，你当然不会和雇员睡觉！”

“ 沃！”因特古拉扑向自己。 “沃，停下！”她将胳膊缠在他身上，双手在他的皮带上跳舞，将脸庞压在他的脖子上。沃尔特震惊地放开了皮克曼。

“因特古拉，”他开始说道，但她快退了一步。她手里拿着枪，这是他塞进皮带的第二把枪。当她采取一种熟悉的姿势时，他的心跳得发痛，双腿张开，枪与手臂平齐。他伤心地微笑。她扣动了扳机。

轻轻的咔哒声。

“安全锁已打开，”他轻声说，她弯腰，反复扳动扳机。 “不过，我为您的努力感到骄傲。”他轻松地把枪从她身上拿开，扔到一边。当她把她抱到怀里时，她愤怒地尖叫，将拳头锤在他的胸口。轻轻的喘息使他环顾四周。皮克曼跌倒在树上死了。护士抓着她的腿，被鲜红的血液照耀着。

“请不要杀死我。”她小声说道。

沃尔特看着她。 “地上的鲜血表明子弹击中了动脉。我很抱歉，女士，但除非有帮助，否则大约十分钟后，我怕你已经死了。”耀斑爆发并死亡。他掩盖了因特古拉的尖叫声，然后走开了。

当他看到海洋时，他再次将她放倒在一片柔软的草地上，她无助地摇摆，因为他几乎窒息了她。他脱掉她的衣服，把她压在地上。当他的牙齿沉入她的脖子时，她恢复了自我，足以用力地咬住他的耳朵。鲜血涌入他的嘴时，他进入了她，就像掉进漩涡，就像从悬崖上掉下来一样。

在下落的路上，他遇到了阿鲁卡德。

一切都是强烈而又令人眼花的红色，像心跳一样搏动着，空中飞扬着一千个痛苦的灵魂。他站在一个巨大的洞穴中，那里的人们拼命拼搏，恶毒地干，撕碎了伴侣的皮肤，断了四肢，摔碎了头骨。眼窝里空荡荡的流着泪，他们为过去几百年的生命拼命战斗。

“我在地狱。”

阿卢卡德说：“不太贴切，但足够了。”

沃尔特抬起头。古老的吸血鬼坐在高台上盘着腿，调查着他领地的屠杀。

“为什么我在这里？”

“我的血液在她的身上，还记得吗？我的血液在她的静脉中，你的想法，我的血液来弥补已经造成的伤害。”阿鲁卡德笑了。 “死亡天使，你继续让我惊讶。我以前想，你要严厉地抓住人类的碎片，直到死亡。”

沃尔特摇了摇头。 “我杀死了第一个人时就放弃了人性。甚至在那之前。”

“那么你的原则。”

“正如你所说，我的原则不再重要。”

阿鲁卡德俯身靠在他的宝座上，被俘虏的灵魂在沃尔特四周散发出疯狂的声音。 “发生了什么变化？”

“因特古拉。”

因特古拉 文斯歌德 法尔布克 范海辛死了。

沃尔特回来了。在他下面，他曾经爱过的第二个人的尸体开始变冷。他失控地颤抖着，哭着摸了摸她的脸。耳朵开始愈合时，撕裂的肉发痒，他从她的嘴里擦了擦自己的血。他试着说话，但他只能流泪，取而代之的是将嘴唇按在她的脸颊上。

他把她抱在怀里，然后走到海滩。沙子很软，吱吱作响。这让他很恼火，于是他踢开了鞋子和袜子，沿着水边走，海水环绕着他的脚，然后像恋人一样跳舞。

沃尔特走了。他将因特古拉抱在怀里，沿着海滩散步，走了几个小时，直到天空终于开始变亮，然后他看到一个几乎没藏在沙丘后面的小屋。他把她放到沙子上，就在水无法触及的地方，然后去做他必须做的事情。

小屋的门没有锁。这是一个微小的，摇摇欲坠的小东西，是在划定法律和百万富翁追逐完美海景之前建造的。它所居住的土地可能足以养活一个小家庭十二年，但是当沃尔特进入时，很明显，这间小屋是为爱而不是为了钱而保留的。打鼾声来自靠在单人卧室墙上的露营床。沃尔特闻到了一位老人的味道。沃尔特倚在他身上。老人的眼睛睁开了。

“你是谁？”他用古怪的意大利语说。 “出去！出去！”沃尔特什么也没说，什么也没做，因为老人喘着粗气抓住了他的胸膛，徒劳地扑向了他的心脏。老人死了，和他进入时一样，他默默地离开了，回到了海滩。

潮水滚滚而来，当她坐起来时，因特古拉在膝盖上拍了拍，向他眨了眨眼，从脸上擦去了沙子。

“ 沃？”她说。

“我在这里，”他回答。他握住她的手，将她拉到脚上。 “我在这里，我永远不会离开你。”

在小屋中，他打开龙头，直到他判断淋浴足够温暖为止，将因特古拉推入小隔间。尽管有他的哄骗，她还是爬进了角落，拒绝出来，所以他和她一起冲了个澡。

他把她抱在怀里，对着她的头发猛烈地吻了一下。

“我很抱歉，”他嘶嘶地说，“我爱你，而我不感到抱歉。”水像洗礼般落在他们头上。


	12. Delilah II

沃尔特在山脚下小跑，夏天的干草在他脚下嘎吱作响。地平线充满生机，淡淡的粉红色，怀抱中的母山羊可怜地搅动和跳动。他打着哈欠，在黎明时感到困倦，渴望回家。

家是心所在的地方，他的心（例如现在）与她同在。他们的巢穴被安置在一个被遗忘的寺庙废墟中，该寺庙所供奉的地中海神也同样被遗忘，这些柱子建在自然的洞穴系统里，那里凉爽，黑暗与和平。这个小岛是他们的避难所，无人居住，一个海滩打破了残酷的垂直悬崖，野山羊积极地爬行。这是他们在一起的理想场所。

他的因特古拉出来迎接他，揉着眼睛，安稳而微动。他从来没有给她足够的血液，因为如果他沉迷于她和自己的暴食，山羊将很快消失，他们将不得不继续前进。她低下嗓子，向前冲刺，到处都是野性的头发，母山羊尖叫着死了。她一如既往地凌乱，脸上满是鲜血，而且如此颤抖，美味，以至于他只好舔掉它。

他们不说话。真的没什么好说的。他抚摸着她，轻轻地促使她走向山洞。像她的制造者一样，她不容易燃烧，但是她有流浪的倾向，而沃尔特完全没有意图在晨曦中找到她。曾经发生过一次；最终，他发现她躲在一块岩石后面，蜷缩起来。那时，太阳已经很高了，他别无选择，只能将自己包裹住并用身体保护她。烧伤令人痛苦，即使吸血鬼著名的再生也需要花费数周的时间才能治愈。

沃尔特想念人类的鲜血。他错过了狩猎和杀戮。野生山羊是狡猾的敌人，但缺乏一定的生命力，而且气味极差。有时，在极少的少年或有钱游客降落在沙滩上的情况下，他会把他们的船收拾起来，等待他们回来。然后，当船出海时，他再次等待太阳落山，并于夜晚出来。他擅长于击沉船只。他晚上游泳非常好。鲨鱼的味道不好，但这是一个挑战。之后，他总是保留金钱和珠宝。他知道有一天会派上用场，他的因特古拉喜欢闪闪发光的东西，她戴着金色的宝石，在月光下为他跳舞。他在威尼斯为她买的紫色河珍珠和蓝色玻璃珠项链看起来很美。他曾尝试通过嘴将人类的血液带给她，但由于他总是在某些时候吞咽，因此无法正常工作。现在他只需要一个热水瓶。

洞穴系统内部有一些石窟，沙质地板，矮而舒适的天花板。墙壁上的小孔让阳光进入，但它们很容易被皮革，毛发或草堵住，当太阳在岛上后面时，他可以用它们看向外面。当他无法入睡时，他会探索洞穴系统。它涉及面很广，他怀疑还需要一段时间才能发现所有内容。他一直在寻找与其他岛屿的水下联系。他尚未找到任何东西，但他充满希望。

白色的蜡烛堆砌在石窟壁上。他的因特古拉害怕黑暗。他们俩在黑暗中都会感到...

...他。

阿鲁卡德。

沃尔特在喉咙深处低声咆哮。恐惧和欲望是平等的。隐藏对他来说很困难，而吸血鬼是机具领土意识的。他没有参加那么久，却错过了。 阿鲁卡德显然还有其他事情要做，但所有这三个人之间都被血液相连，而沃尔特偶尔会感觉到他在搜寻。阿鲁卡德十分古老古老而又被大海所束缚，他的力量也因此而受到限制。否则，前管家和因特古拉将在很久以前就被发现。

他以快速的动作点燃蜡烛。他的因特古拉站在那儿，在地板中间，表示他在聆听阿鲁卡德的回答。沃尔特已经确定，她知道的总比回答好。

他在沙子上挖了一个小洞，并用夏天晒干的草衬里，使它柔软而香。他现在躺在这里，把她拉到他旁边。温柔地咬她的脖子和肩膀，分散她的注意力。她喜欢那样，赞赏地默默地向后拱。尽管他也想要她，但他不让她咬他。她还没有准备独立，他还没有准备好给她。

沃尔特并不傻。他知道自己的时间相对有限。总是有阿鲁卡德，或者是混蛋范海辛爵士，如果他能足够长时间避免它们，总会有他的因特古拉。她仍然不是被枪击前的样子，吸血鬼的血使任何进步都大大减慢了。尽管如此，进步是缓慢的，但依旧，有时他会在她纠结的心中感觉到一些缓慢而愤怒的力量。如果不是阿鲁卡德，她总会有一天杀死他。

他把脸埋在她的头发里，吸了口气。这是意料之中的。 毕竟，她是他的因特古拉。

他的小女孩。


	13. 译后记

1.本人翻译水平非常捉急，如果有语法错误请及时指出。  
2.这篇作者原文水平非常高，建议去阅读。  
3.这篇有强烈的管家单箭头大小姐，我看着都心疼。  
4.A叔真的很恶趣味，他完全有能力让管家活着但是他就是不这么做。


End file.
